


Sonic Adventure Saga: Act 2

by Aschutamales



Series: Sonic Adventure Saga [3]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies, Marvel (Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 25,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aschutamales/pseuds/Aschutamales
Summary: Sonic and his dark cult have caused a word to come to life. Now he must deal with all that transpires due to such an unnatural occurrence. Can he do it?





	1. Kill

Act 2: Chapter One: Kill  
Three years later

In a floating fortress barely five feet off the ground was Sonic's secret hidden base. While many knew it belonged to Sonic, what they did not know was what he did there. For three years, Sonic and his Dark servants have gathered in secret to experiment and dabble in the dark arts. They had been slowing collecting the knowledge needed to bring things to life. "Perhaps we should try a word?" One follower said, "Perhaps. But abstract things such as words would be quite hard to bring to life. They have no actual physical form" another said. "But is it possible?" Sonic asked.

There was a brief silence.

"Yes" someone finally spoke up.

"Make this happen"

The second in command convinced many to volunteer for this Grand Summoning and 35 people did so willing. It would have been 45 people, but those ten had foolishly killed themselves in order to sexually please their Dark Lord Sonic.

Together all the Dark volunteers used their combined effort to bring a word to life. As to be expected, the volunteers died instantly, their bodies turning into pure energy and disappearing. "This was a waste of time" Sonic muttered to himself. Seeing that nothing happened, he concluded that more research was required.

"We'll clean it up" A Dark follower said.

But then,

The word kill came to life with a audible pop! It knew what it had to do. Sonic knew it as well, "Damn-it!" Sonic yelled as he jumped out the window. "He'll be back" Kill said after instantaneously learning how to speak in complete sentences and the entire English language at the same time. Kill teleported away.

Sonic ran to his best friend, Tails's house. Seeing as Tails was smart, Sonic assumed he already knew the situation. "Tails! What's your plan?" Sonic asked, "I don't know. I was thinking about making a sandwich and maybe taking a nap. But then again I did get a new book in the mail I've been meaning to check out" Tails said.

"Fuck you Tails!" Sonic yelled as he ran out of Tails's house. He ran over to Knuckles house. Knuckles was frying some burgers on the grill in the backyard. He had a few familiar faces over. "Hey Sonic! You're just in time for the BBQ party I'm having!" Knuckles said inviting Sonic over to the place where he was located at and Sonic wasn't. Sonic wanted to become there, so he did. Sonic looked around and saw Mario and Luigi, Goofy, Daffy and Shadow. Sonic greeted them and only Shadow called him a bitch ass punk. "You better bring my fruity pebbles next time nigga or I'll call my boys" Shadow threatened.

Sonic flipped Shadow off using the power of Supreme Hate and began to speak. "Guys, the word kill hath cometh to life!"

Everyone including sonic screamed as they knew what was going to happen. "Did Tails make a plan?" Mario asked, "No. He was going to take a nap" Sonic replied.

"Damn him. We should sacrifice him to the Gods!" Daffy said.

Everyone agreed except for Knuckles who stated that Tails might not have known what was going on because Tails isn't a fucking omnipotent being. The statement was ignored. "Well what do we do now?" Luigi asked.

Shadow pulled out a blunt and everyone nodded. "We could hide in the basement and hope he doesn't find us or we could hit this blunt and have a BBQ party" Shadow announced. Everyone agreed.  
Knuckles pulled out some hot dogs, steaks and ribs to cook. He had a wide variety of side dishes to go along with the meals. Daffy had brought chips and soda. The Mario Bros made their famous bean dip. The party would go on.

Meanwhile,

Kill made its way to the store. It tried to knock on the automatic doors but they moved before it could touch one. People saw this and stared. "FUCK YOU PEOPLE! DEATH WILL BE IN YOUR POCKET!" Kill yelled.

Kill was right. The people nearby Kill felt something in their pockets and when they checked what it was, they instantly died. Kill entered the store and looked around. It floated to the cereal section and picked up a box. Fruity pebbles. It ate the box and felt as if God himself was being born in its stomach only to be killed by a Sniper hiding in the building next to the spawn site. Fucking campers.

Kill wanted revenge against this interesting metaphor of eating food for the first time ever as the Sniper hated fruity pebbles. How Kill knew this, no one knows.

A sales clerk pulled out a gun and fired it in the air, "ATTENTION SHOPPERS! EVERYBODY IS GOING TO DIE!" he yelled. People panicked as the clerk fired randomly into the store. A cop hid and called for backup but his radio was broken due to the fact ThunderGuy showed up and shocked him with lightning.

The cop died but came back to life to be killed again. After turning the cop to ash, ThunderGuy killed himself. "Good" the clerk said, watching the whole thing.

Kill grabbed a tub of ice cream and began eating it with its bare hands. An middle aged women saw and punched Kill in the face, "Fuck you!" the woman yelled in Kill's face and licked the ice cream off Kill's face.

Kill liked this.

It began to rub ice cream all over its body causing the woman to lick all over. Her husband saw and punched Kill. Kill pushed the woman aside and prepared to fight only to catch the Husband in its arms. The clerk had shot the Husband in the head, killing him instantly. Kill and the woman cried as the clerk laughed in the background.

Back to Sonic,

Sonic was eating a hot dog when the SWAT team drove by. The van stopped and turned around. "Are you guys eating BBQ?" The driver asked. "Hell yeah! Let me bring you guys some food" knuckles said. He quickly made a few to go plates, "Thanks Sasuke" the driver said as he took the plates of food from knuckles. "We're going to stop evil at Wal-Mart. A clerk is killing people there" the driver said.

"Bring us back his head. The Gods will give you gold and small animals as a reward" Daffy said. But the SWAT team wanted women and gold pieces of cheese. The driver reached out and slapped Daffy like the bitch he was. "Motherfucker! I'll allow you to have that one!" Daffy yelled and everyone laughed. The SWAT team V left only to die when they passed Tails house. Tails activated a Death-ray to blow up the van, killing the team but teleporting the food inside his house.

Sonic saw and called Tails on his phone. "Tails! Why did you kill the SWAT team? The Gods will assassinate your parents and leave their bodies on my doorstep like a fucked up animal that I will kick. I don't want to get 15 to life and have to cause a prison riot to escape jail via the sewer system with a plastic spoon with a guy named Larry the facefucker. If that happens, I'll let Larry use your face like a cum dumpster"

"Fuck you Sonic. I didn't want to go to the store because I need more bread. They had food, but now it's mine" Tails said back, "If I see you show your face in my house, I'll hit you with a bat"

Sonic hung up the phone and ran to Tails house. After getting hit in the face with a bat, he ran back to Knuckles backyard. Tails called. "Yeah?" Sonic asked as he answered the phone.

"You're a fucking idiot!" Tails yelled.

Sonic hung up the phone.

Back to Kill,

Kill was making out with the woman on her husband's dead body. They took turns pouring melted ice cream on each others bodies.

The clerk was being assaulted by his co-workers. They tackled him and wrestled the gun out of his hand. "DAMN YOU! I'LL HAVE MY REVENGE" he yelled and his hands were tied behind his back.

Police and SWAT team units burst into the store and the situation was under control. The dead bodies were taken out and people were questioned. The deaths that Kill caused earlier were pinned on an escaped bear from the zoo who learned Dark magic and was addicted to cocaine.

The woman kept Kill as her new Husband seeing how superior in life Kill was.

Meanwhile,

The BBQ party was going by perfectly. Rouge the bat came over with Cream the rabbit, 3 lady wood elves, Amy Rose and Margaret from Regular show for some reason. Goofy pulled out a bong from a pocket dimension and the party began to get wild and chill.

But what Goofy didn't know was that Zargak the Kill of kills was on his way for revenge. As the party went on, so did the growth of Zargak's hatred for Goofy and potato Salad. Goofy brought potato salad to the party for it was only he who made the best one. Zargak knew and thus his hatred grew wings and strangled babies in midair.

Before long, Goofy was making out with a wood elf on the ground with a chair leaning against him. Goofy was about to make the leap to 3rd base when he sensed a presence. It was Zaloon the barboon.

"Gwaaash, I didn't know you survived the epic pirate battle we had 6 days ago Zaloon. But you ain't gonna survive in a one on one combat situation right now. Not when my friends are here" Goofy said.

Zaloon spat on the ground, "I come with a warning. Heed it well for Zargak the Kill of kills has returned"

"WHAT? That's impossible!" Goofy yelled.

Zaloon flew into the sky and into the sun to avoid any questions Goofy might have, for his job was done. "Damn-it" Sonic said as he heard the whole thing. He had no idea who anyone was, but he knew trouble was on the way. For sure this time.


	2. The meet up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic, Daffy and Goofy decide to go to Tails for help

Chapter Two: The meet up

Tails was eating a hot dog from Knuckles BBQ party yesterday when he heard a knock on the door. He opened the door slowly and hid a 9mm behind his back. At the door was Cream the rabbit. "Oh it's just you. I thought it was Zargak the Kill of kills or Eggman or even Hamster Man-made" Tails said.

He let Cream into his house and she quickly sat on the couch in the living room. "Would you like some juice or something?" Tails asked, "No, I'm here for sex" Cream stated. Tails looked her over and noticed she was high as fuck.

"Sex? With me?" Tails asked nervously, "No, sex with your cat" Cream replied sarcastically then quickly added, "Yes Tails, sex with you. Idiot." Cream laughed. "Alright. Let's do this!" Tails announced, leading Cream up to his room.

Sonic broke into Tails house as Tails closed his bedroom door. Sonic took out 3 sodas from the kitchen and drank them all really fast. It was faster than a fat man rolling down the hill on fire while holding a gun and shooting all the windows out on random houses he rolled past because only he could have good things. Once he reached the bottom of the hill, the townspeople beat him to death with blunt objects and filled his corpse with broken glass. They shot at his body with AK-47s they stole from the Russian mafia. The Russian mafia found out and murdered every man, women and child in the town in their sleep. The day was known as "Goodnight Sweetheart" day and was celebrated as a second Valentine day because fuck you. Of course the Russian mafia discovered the ashes of the fat man and snorted it right then and there.  
Sonic smiled a cigar and sat on the couch and waited for Goofy to sneak in. Goofy just used the front door and sat by Sonic. "My greatest enemy is also Tails enemy too?" Goofy asked and Sonic nodded. "Gwaash, small world"

Sonic cleared his throat, "I'm hoping Tails won't be useless this time and will come up with a plan"

Goofy went into the kitchen and looked around for sandwich ingredients. Seeing no bread, he just grabbed a soda, "Tails needs more bread. But you really think he can help us?"

"Of course he can" Sonic said.

Daffy walked into the house and sat next to Sonic, "Still planning on the attack?" Daffy asked.

"We're waiting for Tails to finish fucking Cream," Sonic said. Goofy walked back in holding his soda and a plate of leftover food from the BBQ. As Goofy ate, Daffy took out a chicken leg and took a bite. Sonic pulled out a ham and cheese on two tiny crackers and took a bite.

"I hope he doesn't attack us soon" Goofy said, Sonic laughed and patted Goofy on the back, "We'll be fine. Tails is a genius"

Daffy punched sonic in the face, "You better be right. I'm not going to look for a new roommate" Daffy threatened. "Fuck you bitch. I'll have Duck for Dinner tonight" Sonic threatened back. Goofy and Daffy pulled out knives and Sonic pulled out a revolver.

"Ahem!" Tails announced as he walked down the stairs with a sawed off shotgun, "I'll kill all three of you. But we're all friends, right?"

Everyone nodded and Sonic told Tails why they were here.

"Zargak the Kill of kills is a bitch I've been meaning to kill myself" Tails said, "He's on my list too" Goofy said. The two locked eyes and became blood brothers as their number one enemy was Hamster Man-made. That thing was a piece of shit.

Cream walked halfway down the stairs covered in the bed-sheet, "Are you coming back soon?" She asked, "Yes, just give me a minute" Tails replied and Cream returned to the bedroom.

"What do we do?" Sonic asked

"We wait. Zargak is smart and planning for someone that smart isn't very smart since he can read minds" Tails itched his belly, "But we'll play it by ear"

"Should we call forth a God?" Goofy suggested, "Nah, Gods are assholes" Sonic said.


	3. Food Truck Knux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knuckles makes a plan. Kill makes itself a home.

Chapter Three: Food Truck Knux  
Five days later

Knuckles sat in his office looking over a few papers. He scratched his chin and took a long drink from his 8 gallon coffee mug. "Hmm. If I don't invade this part of the city, the Zoo-Cats who freed that bear that one time will"

Espio who was also in the room replied, "Knuckles, I believe it best to strike at midnight"

"I could, but that's also when Kill is most active. While he has shown no interest in our group or any of our friends, there's a high possibility he might" Knuckles explained.

Espio laughed, "Alright, but at least let me snoop around some more" Knuckles smiled, "Fine. I'll give you two days," he said.

"Thank you. You've become so wise very quickly. This is... Nice" Espio said as he made his way to the door to leave.

Knuckles sat in his office alone. He thought to himself about how many enemies he has gained over the last few years of his life. Ever since he started his company, people just lined up to fight him and destroy all that was his. But he wouldn't let anyone win. He was going to sell the best food from his growing army of food trucks and no one would stop him!

His greatest obstacles were the Zoo-Cats and Eggman. While Eggman adopted the use of the shadows and sneak attacks, the Zoo-Cats just openly attacked. He had no idea how crazy these people were. He compared them often to a tree that would come to life and cut down other trees and throw lit cigarettes into forests. He hated the comparison and he hated the Zoo-Cats.

Now to kill,

Kill woke up and looked around. It could smell that the middle aged women whom called herself Mabel was cooking food to break the morning fast. It got out of bed and altered the universe in a way where the universe itself clothed Kill. Pleased by this, Kill made its way to the kitchen.

Mabel greeted Kill with the customary kiss on the face. It returned the favor, slipping its tongue in her mouth. She was more than pleased by this. But it would have to wait as she was cooking. Kill noted that all women belong in the kitchen, but also all men belonged in the kitchen as well. Everyone belonged in the kitchen and deserved to eat. Kill would visit Knuckles later and demand he expand his business so all may eat. Kill who was essentially a lower God, demanded this.

Kill was also a concept. The act of killing was a component of violence. Without violence Kill was nothing. Kill was also a verb. An action. The act of killing.

Kill had a lot to think about.

To Sonic,

Sonic wanted to smoke a cigar. He didn't care how he would get this cigar, but he knew that deep within his heart of hearts that all of this was bullshit. Ignoring the fact that this was a run on sentence and the fact Sonic just wanted to be in this chapter too... I, the Writer have wasted your time.

Back to Knuckles,

Knuckles invited Mario and Luigi over for some drinks. "Thanks for inviting us over knuckles. It has been ages since we last gang out" Mario said as he and his brother sat on the long comfy and connected chair. It could seat three or four people depending on the situation and had cushions for butt and back support. It also had 3 pillows, while the common one had 2.

"It's no problem, we're all friends here" Knuckles laughed. He poured fermented drinks into 3 cylinder containment units (the civilian version) that could secure drinkable and non drinkable liquids. "Do these drinks require extensive research into the theory of aquaculture or the power of Trident?" Luigi asked as he wasn't the head researcher in the Marine biology studies or ancient wisdom of the Deep Ones. Luigi just wanted a drink and to get wasted. The three laughed and knuckles explained that the writer was just being an douche.

But fuck knuckles.

Mario took a sip and instantly felt as if the Gods were licking and kissing every inch of him. Mario relaxed and dialed up a number on his phone.

"Hello? I need you right now. Come over to knuckles house"

After Mario hung up his phone he shouted, "We're about to get our dicks sucked!" Everyone cheered and things were looking good.

But then Donald Duck broke into the house via the window and threw a poison mushroom into Mario's open mouth, taking him down. "Mario!" Luigi's voice broke the awkward brief silence. "You're going to pay for that!" Knuckles yelled charging and swinging a fist at Donald once he was in range. Donald dodged each blow and landed a devastating punch on knuckles face. Knuckles stumbled back only to be head-butted. "Fucker!" Luigi yelled joining the fray.

As Knuckles and Luigi swung at Donald wildly, Donald was smoking a cigar while blocking the incoming fists one handedly. "Come on you chumps! Put up more of a fight!" The cigar smoking duck challenged. He slammed his fist into Luigi's face sending him flying into the wall. "Damn..." Knuckles cursed.

The duck took one step towards knuckles, took a puff from his cigar and left. Only because he knew knuckles was a bitch.

Knuckles helped Luigi up and together they cured Mario's poisoned condition. "Who was that?" Luigi asked, "I don't know. But since it was a duck, maybe Daffy might know" knuckles said.

"We can still get our dicks sucked though..." Mario said coming back to the waking world.

To Donald Duck,

Donald made his way to a fancy looking office building in the middle of a robot wonderland city. Almost all of the city inhabitants were robots or cyborgs. The only living creatures were in the main building in the middle of the city. This is where Donald was now. He took a last big puff of his cigar, threw it on the ground and stomped it out.

"Time to get paid" Donald said to himself as he entered the building. He talked to the receptionist robot and was told to wait until called. He sat on the long cushioned chair also known as a couch. Next to him were a couple of magazines of which he thus ignored.

Next to Donald was Fang the Sniper also known as Nack the Weasel to those in the West. Even though he wasn't actually a weasel, he did have a Nack for weaseling people out of their money. The nickname was basically a polite way of saying 'Fuck you'. "Been awhile hasn't it?" Fang asked, "Not long enough. I think I'll need a drink to forget this even happened" Donald replied.

"Robotnik sure has stepped up his game" Fang said ignoring Donald's earlier remark, "He's got good taste in freelancers. Well mostly" Fang pointed at the green duck, Bean the dynamite. Bean, who heard everything, flipped him off. Fang smiled brightly back at him.

"Why are you guys here?" Donald asked looking around at the assortment of goons, mercenaries and hired guns. Even Herman Schultz was there. "There's a big event that's going to be happening soon and the egghead wants us all there" Bean explained. "It's pretty rare fer the egg ta haveta call all of us here don't ya think?" Herman said.

"You know what they say. A group this big means more money" Fang announced. "More money huh?" Donald replied mulling it all over.

The robot receptionist called out Donald's name for he was next to see Eggman.

Getting up, Donald looked back at Fang and said, "Big job with a huge payout? I'm in"


	4. Bread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tails goes to buy bread from the store. Sonic and the group decide to go with him....

Chapter Four: Bread

Sonic, Goofy and Daffy followed Tails as he entered the store. "Why are we here?" Sonic asked. "You mean here on the planet called Earth? Forgive me. For not even me, a body of living life energy that is alive as I am clearly alive as well, can process an information cycle unit to properly obtain the answers you seek in a timely manner or at all" A robot slime-bot answered as it passed through the floor. Daffy had quietly pulled out his knife and snuck up on the slime-bot while it spoke. He slit the bot's throat and repeatedly stabbed it as it beeped in alarm. Sonic and Goofy began tugging off its limbs. Tails watched with approval.

"I'm here to just buy some bread. I don't know why you guys decided to follow me here" Tails finally answered. A low "finally" could be heard. It was Goofy who said that.

As Tails finished his shopping, the rest of the group decided to wait outside. Sonic started smoking a cigar and made sure to blow the smoke directly in the children's faces as they passed. The parents either yelled or tried to attack him, both things were dodged easily. Daffy joined in and was punched in the face. "Fuck this!" Daffy yelled pulling out a revolver and shooting the soccer mom in the face. The group had to quickly leave because the cops were coming. At least Tails bought some bread.

"No more public shootings Daffy" Tails said. They were driving the probably dead soccer mom's minivan. They ditched it in the forest and walked back to Tails house.

"What!? You know that bitch had it coming!" Daffy exclaimed, "She was born to be killed by my hands!"

"Why were you and Sonic smoking cigars? I thought you two quit" Goofy asked, "Quitting cigars is like quitting sex with blonde chicks in Tails pool when he isn't home and Cumming all over his pool chairs" Sonic explained.

"I'm going to kick your ass when this is all over" Tails stated

"Bring it bitch" Sonic retorted.

Goofy went to stand by Tails, "He bought bread. I stand with him" Goofy spat out. "Traitor" Daffy said. He was by Sonic only because of the one time they had a 5 way with big boobed triplet models on top of a moving bus because one of the ladies had the ability to control the air. Daffy remembered this day because the middle sister would summon a creature with four heads that would fly to spit on their backs as they went at it wildly. He also remembered high fiving Sonic afterwards and smoking a cigar. Yes, he probably will not be able to bring himself to stop this addiction. He'd own up to it like sonic did because they were true friends and people needed to die. But anyway, the two sides stared off at each other and relaxed, "We'll have a bigger divide later if we drag our friends into this for a pretty sweet epic showdown climatic fight scene!" Tails said. "Hell yeah!" Everyone cheered.

The fight was postponed.

Daffy wandered into the neighbor's house for a brief check. Sonic took out a straw and blew them at Goofy. Goofy responded by taking away the straw and punching Sonic in the face.

"None of this shit. Or at least not yet"

Sonic flipped off Goofy. Tails slapped Sonic's hand, "Sonic no!" Tails said. Daffy had returned, but he had something in his hands. Quite possibly it was his loot from the house he just visited. Or perhaps lunch?

Sonic crossed his arms, "Fine"

"Regardless of whatever is happening. I think it's time we get moving away from here post haste"

"Well Tails did get his bread. Now we can train in the mountains for 5 years in preparation for the arrival of the Kill of Kills" Goofy said. Tails scratched his chin, "If you give me a few hours, I can build up a device that should be able to train us in less than a year"

Goofy clapped his hands, "Gwaaash Tails, that sure sounds amazing!" He praised.

"Sounds like you're pulling bullshit out of your ass and you intend to rub us with it" Sonic said, Daffy swung a bat that he found in the neighbor's house at Tails. It was indeed not stolen goods or small bits of dust. Tails blocked it with a box that came in the mail. "You better not have broken this bitch!" Tails yelled.

"Fuck you and whatever bullshit you're trying to pull on us" Daffy hissed as he prepared another swing.

"I'll fuck you up, duck" Tails roared as he rushed forward. Goofy stepped in the way.

"Let's stop this guys! We said we were going to settle this later, didn't we?" Goofy said, "I can't believe we're already back at this shit again"

"Fine... We'll recruit" Daffy tossed the bat to the side, "Come on Sonic" The two left the area.

"Thanks Goofy. Let's go prepare to Fight Gargak and then we can start to recruit people to our cause" Tails said as he and Goofy went into his house. As they entered the house, Goofy corrected Tails by stating, "It's Zargak"

"I don't give a shit" Tails replied.

But however,

Outside of the house, standing on another house was Shadow the hedgehog. "Hmmm. It seems that a lot is going on" he stated to someone next to him. It was Mario and Luigi. "Perhaps. But depending on what'll happen. Me and my brother will side with whoever knuckles sides with" Mario replied. "Very well. Maybe we might even face each other" Shadow chuckled.

Mario gave Shadow a look, "Then you'll have to bring your A game bitch"


	5. Everywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone on the board and their movements are thus recorded.

Chapter Five: Everywhere

 

Mario and Luigi walked back to knuckles house after their brief conversation with Shadow. They sat on the couch. Mario pondered over his next move, would he tell Knuckles what happened or would he let his friend witness it firsthand and decide for himself?

"What did Shadow want?" Knuckles asked coming back into the room. He was holding a tray of food and drinks. "You know his type. Edgy bullshit as per usual" Luigi answered.

"That goddamn edge-lord. Of course he would want edgy bullshit" knuckles said. He sat the tray on the table and Mario grabbed a snack. It was a tuna melt sandwich. "We should do something about those Goons in the downtown area" Mario said, "The Zoo-Cats?" Knuckles asked surprised. "No, those bears Yogin and bobob" Mario said. Knuckles laughed, "You mean Yogi and booboo. They were framed though and even by the Zoo-Cats"

Luigi took a drink and sipped, "perhaps it's time for the Zoo-Cats to become extinct"

Knuckles smiled, "Perhaps so. Let me make a quick call" knuckles said getting up and leaving the room. He called Espio.

To Sonic,

Sonic went to a Taco Bell with his ally and new Best friend Daffy. He ordered a burrito, two orders of nachos and a taco. Daffy had gotten the taco salad and 15 tacos. Sonic was nearly finished with his lunch/dinner/mid-whatever-time-of-day-it-was snack when he had to take a shit. He rushed to the bathroom and shat on the floor in front of an occupied stall.

The person inside it, an older gentleman, came out and slipped on the shit and fell on it getting shit all over his pants. Sonic laughed at the man. Angry, the man took off his shit stained pants and began to strangle Sonic with them. Sonic swung wildly as the man squeezed harder.

Daffy came into the bathroom and saw everything. He quickly charged the man, tackling him to the floor. "You bastards!" The man yelled. Daffy began beating the man in the face with fists of fury. "Shut up bitch and prepare to get your ass whooped!"

The man managed to push Daffy off and stood up, "You'll both pay for this!" He yelled. He ran out of the bathroom and away. "We better go find and kill him" Daffy said helping Sonic to his feet. "That's probably a good idea" Sonic replied.

“I can’t wait for him to be dead!” Daffy yelled, Sonic nodded at him in agreement.

They left the Taco bell.

To Tails,

Tails lead Goofy to a large machine with a single door. "Will this device really be abler to help us?" Goofy asked, Tails chuckled a bit. "Of course it will. I designed and tested it before with another friend and it worked perfectly" Tails explained, "It's set to impart 5 years worth of training experience into us"

"Gwaaash, then perhaps we should get right to it" Goof exclaimed.

The two entered the machine.

To Shadow,

Shadow sat alone in the forest. He was about to meditate but was interrupted when Rouge the bat flew and landed next to him. "Hello Shadow darling!" She greeted. Shadow grunted in response. "My, some greeting" she nudged Shadow's arm.

"Is there something you want?" Shadow asked,

"Now that you mention it, there is. Zaloon the Barboon is alive" Rouge stated. "I don't know who that is. Is that the person who talked to Goofy at the BBQ?" Shadow asked. Rouge nodded.

"Alright, I'll kill him" Shadow said as he got up. He pulled out his cellphone and called his boys. Within minutes, several hooded figures approached. "Alright boys! We got a job to do!" Shadow yelled. The hooded figures all cheered.

Shadow looked at Rouge and nodded.

To Donald Duck,

Donald smoked a cigar with his temporary ally, Herman Schultz. The two got along pretty well. With them however, was Fang the Sniper or as the west call him, Nack the weasel. The three of them along with Bark the Dynamite would be leaving soon to start a secret mission that involved knuckles and the Zoo-Cats.

"Well I think we all should be heading on out soon" Herman announced, "Busy men like Eggman don't like delays. Keeps us all unpaid"

They all winced at the word unpaid. Horrible thing that could happen. None of them would allow such an unfortunate event to occur. As Donald finished his cigar, he sighed. "Shame we won't have much down time after this. But I do like getting paid"

Everyone agreed.

Donald lit another cigar in celebration.

“Hey! Light me one up, will ya” Herman asked.

Donald was liking this guy more and more.

To Zaloon,

Zaloon flew out of the sun. Soon he would be back on earth and thus began his plan. He would go buy a flat screen TV and binge watch a show. None would be able to stop him for he was the Barboon.

He laughed as he flew, aiming his body in the direction of a TV store as he approached the earth. He flew faster than a man fleeing from a bike being possessed by a Shadow Lord of doom. It was a creature that only wanted the man to eat healthy and exercise daily but the man had other plans. He wanted to go buy a soda from the soda Gods. But the Gods of soda were evil, just like Zaloon's evil twin brother evil Chad from High-school was.

Chad was murdered in his sleep by Tails. Tails wanted the cookie on Chad's desk left by Chad's mother. Chad was not Zaloon's evil twin brother because Zaloon didn't have a brother. Also Tails is a dick.

To the Zoo-Cats,

A group of thugs sat around a hideout that they thought was secured. Espio who was scouting, had bugged the place with cameras and microphones and even a bomb. But this was just one of the many hideouts. Espio knew that. The Zoo-Cats knew that. Now you know as well.

This group of Zoo-Cats were doing their usually routine of doing drugs, having sex, eating pizza and levitating objects with the power of temporary wands. The wands lasted five minutes and could only pick up cans and little mice. God hated one mouse in particular and killed it with lightning from the heavens, thus freaking out the Zoo-Cats and Espio.

Espio stepped away from this all due to a call. The Zoo-Cats were now preparing to offer up cans of soda to please God. God cared not. His revenge was complete.

To Kill,

Kill approached Knuckles house ready to make a deal. The people needed to eat and nothing would get in Kill's way to make sure that happened. It stood in front of the door and knocked.

To someone,

An unknown man did something in a place no one knew about. No other information was provided. Although, an investigation would soon be warranted. But whom among the many few would proceed with such a process? 

Amongst the mighty stood the weak and pitiful. This, the unknown one, would utterly destroy forevermore.

To Count Mack,

The Count looked through a book to discover the true power of food. He wanted to make the Ultimate Burger, but knew the police or Sonic would come to take it away from him. 

But at least with Sonic, he knew he would get something in return.

Count Mack decided to cancel his plans and laid on the ground. He began to scream loudly in the parking lot of Burger King. An employee rushed out and kicked the Count on the face. He would receive a raise from the Manager. 

As the Count laid defeated in the floor, he noticed that across the street was a KFC. He hated it. But He would need time to cook up a plan.


	6. Base Attack part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knuckles begins his attack on the dreaded Zoo-Cats gang.

Chapter Six: Base Attack part 1

 

Luigi opened the door slowly, saying a long and dragged out greeting as he did so. "Yesssssssss, can I be the one of whom could possibly assist you in this place we call living?"

Kill stared at Luigi before answering. Luigi stared back. "Come, we must summon your boss, the red fist spike punch to assist us as we journey out to feed our people. Journey with us to Godhood, so many can pray to us" Kill said.

Luigi took a step back, "What the fuck cunt? I should wait for you to have your firstborn child, strangle it and eat it in front you and your slut wife!"

Mario walked over and said, "While that happens, I'll feed your whore wife the after birth"

Kill was unaltered by these words that were word spoken and directed towards his general direction. He simply stepped to the side to avoid the angry words and thus confused the Mario brothers. Luigi took out a gun and killed a crow. Kill was pleased by this and gave Luigi $5000 that it willed into existence.

"Holy shit!" Mario shouted.

Kill once again proposed its ideas, "Come, summon the glove fist of spikes and we shall become as Gods and feed our people"

Mario thought about it, "Hmmmmm" he became ground bound and rolled on the floor while yelling "Hmmmmmmm!"

Kill and Luigi stepped back as Mario was far too powerful in his enraged state or drinking state. Two forms that weren't currently in use and thus making this entire paragraph utterly useless. "Damn-it!" Sonic said out of nowhere. He and Daffy were chasing the older gentleman who strangled Sonic at the taco bell. Daffy questioned Sonic's sudden outburst and received a vague shrug as a reply. The two continued the chase unabated for now.

Knuckles walked over and saw Kill, "Let me guess. You're here to end us all?"

Kill shook its head, "No. We will become Gods. The four of us will and together will feed our people" Kill replied.

"I... I see" knuckles managed to reply, "That's quite a statement"

Kill nodded, "I believe that we have enemies of whom that must be dealt with" Kill turned to leave, "Come and we shall deal with these Zoo-Cats" Knuckles stepped forward, "We'd be glad to have more allies for this. The place we're going to is one of their smaller bases. But once destroyed will send a message" knuckles explained. Kill chuckled, "No survivors I assume?" Knuckles nodded.

"Let's a-go kill these motherfuckers!" Mario yelled.

The party of four got into Knuckles Jeep and drove off towards the city. While it was a very big city, it was still divided into four sections. An industrial section, shopping and food section, Trade and business and then the slums. The group was going to the shopping and food section as the base was there. The Zoo-Cats tend to have some of their smaller ones there since they are too lazy to strong arm the food market. They just buy food like normal people. The same thing goes with regular stores, except they shoplift.

The crimes they actually commit are extreme assault, vandalism, weapon dealing, necromancy, human trafficking, and small acts of terrorism. They also did drugs on corpses they dig up.

Knuckles parked his Jeep behind a Taco burger Master of Food place and revealed his plan. "Across the street are our enemies. I'm going to fire a rocket launcher into their front door. I want you guys to go in and behead at least 5 guys. We'll need them to put on spikes after we've won"

"And if the cops come?" Luigi asked, "Don't worry about them. We'll have deguises. Just kill anyone who gets in the way" knuckles replied. Luigi, Mario and Kill smiled. Everyone put on their deguises which were just Koopa costumes. "These fucks will be dead soon!" Luigi chuckled as he strapped his machete to his back. He loaded his assault rifle and waited. Kill asked one last question before knuckles got into position, "What about the people in this food establishment we're behind?" Knuckles shrugged, "They're not part of the plan" he replied.

"We're not here to fight the innocent" Espio said, he stepped out of the shadows. Nobody flinched or was surprised by this turn of events because it was to be expected. "Fuck you lizard" Mario said. Espio and Mario had a brief stare down. Luigi didn't give a fuck and got ready for the mission with Kill. The two had started to get along better despite their hostile meeting earlier.

Knuckles got to the top of the fast food place and aimed his RPG, "Get ready" he said via the walkie talkie, "Fuck you cunt" was the reply. He assumed it was Luigi. Ignoring this, he fired the rocket. It slammed and exploded against the door of the Zoo-Cats hideout. His allies ran across the street, weapons in hand. Knuckles switched to a sniper riffle and became the support unit.

Inside the base was chaos as several Zoo-Cats ran around and attempted to prepare their defenses and evac plans. Mario beheaded someone and the battle began.

"COME AT ME NOW!" Mario cried out as a battle-cry. He was hyped as fuck. No one could take him on.

“You’re all bitches!” Mario yelled. A Zoo-Cat flipped him off causing him to smile.

To Donald,

Down the street and in a black van were Donald and his group. They had just witness a RPG being fired off. "Looks like it's our turn" Fang said. Donald nodded and hopped into the driver's seat. "Shocker, Fang and Bean, buckle up"

Donald took off and rammed the van into the Zoo-Cats small base. He pressed a button which allowed the van to jump in the air. This also created a force-field that would protect the van as it slammed through the walls. The van landed and killed several Zoo-Cats. Donald and his team got out and began their attack.

To knuckles,

Knuckles saw unexpected company arrive suddenly. There was nothing he could do. It was probably Eggman again. That fucker was starting to get on his nerves, but at least they were on the same page for now. Or so he thought.

To Luigi,

Luigi saw him again, Donald duck. He dropped the body of a Zoo-Cat he was strangling and stepped forward. "Motherfucker!" Luigi yelled out. Donald heard this and turned around. He was yet again smoking a cigar. "What? Oh it's you. The bitch ass punk I beat last time" Donald taunted. Although in his own words, Luigi would say that Donald is saying the absolute truth. He whooped Luigi's ass.

Luigi ran at Donald and swung a fist at him. Donald leaned back, avoiding the blow. He blew smoke into Luigi's face, causing him to jump back. "Uuuugggh! You piece of shit!" Luigi cried out. Donald slammed a fist into Luigi's face, knocking him out cold. Donald took off Luigi's Loops mask and looked down on him.

"Bitch" Donald stated, spitting on Luigi's unconscious body. He walked away and continued his Zoo-Cat murdering spree. He took a shotgun out and bashed people's heads, then quickly finishing them off with a shell to the face. He laughed as the blood splashed on his face.

To Kill,

Kill levitated several Zoo-Cats in the air and flung them at Mario, Espio and the Shocker. The three then proceeded to kill these Zoo-Cats with their weapons. "This is quite fun. Thanks for the help!" Mario said.

The Shocker fired his shock gauntlets at Mario. Mario dodged it, "Fuck you!" Mario yelled, "We ain't friends. You see, ah'm here to cause some real damage!" The Shocker yelled.

Mario flung a fist at the Shocker, who caught it and threw a punch of his own. The punch hit Mario square in the face which had little effect on Mario. Mario smirked and readied a fireball with his free hand. The Shocker let go of Mario's hand and jumped back just as Mario threw the fireball. The Shocker fired a shock-wave at the attack causing it to explode.

Kill ignored the situation and continued his assault on the Zoo-Cats base. He began to conjure up fire balls of its own and launched them everywhere. Bean the dynamite also began to throw bombs. Things were exploding and catching fire. Mario and The Shocker stopped their fight for a moment.

"Looks like we'll haveta postpone our little battle fer now" the Shocker said. "I'll be waiting, bitch" Mario said. The two had a brief state down before the Shocker ran off.

The base was now exploding and fire was everywhere. Mario suggested to everyone that escape should be the next move and Espio agreed. Espio, who had picked up Luigi, called knuckles "Knuckles, we're heading back now"

"Alright, I'll provide cover fire!" Knuckles replied.


	7. Base Attack part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final part of Knuckles attack on the Zoo-Cats begin now.

Chapter Seven: Base Attack part 2

 

Mario and Kill rushed out of the base to see that some of the Zoo-Cats were attempting to escape and backup for them has arrived. While the police and SWAT team did also arrive, there was not enough of them to handle the situation due to another event going on in another part of town. The Zoo-Cats were overwhelming the situation.

"Holy shit" Mario yelled out. He and Kill soon began unleashing fireballs. Some of the Zoo-Cats who had either guns or bows and arrows fired back. Even with knuckles support fire, there were too many enemies.

Kill created a big flash that allowed it and its three friends to cross the street to knuckles location. "We need to get out of here fast!" Knuckles said as he slid down the latter in the alley. "I can't believe how many there are!" Mario said.

Now that the light had faded, the cops, SWAT team and Zoo-Cats began killing each other. Although smaller groups of Zoo-Cats formed to look for the people who attacked them.

"Well, time to go" Espio announced after laying Luigi in the back of the van. The rest of the group followed suit and soon knuckles drove off.

"What do we do now? Those assholes are sure to be out for blood" Mario said.

Just then, several cars sped up and drove on the sides of the van. Soon the ramming commenced. "Oh fuck!" Luigi yelled as he awoken, "motherfucking Duck!"

Luigi looked around and saw he was not safe. The cars continued to ram the van. Mario unrolled the window and shot fireballs at the cars. One exploded and slammed into the one behind it. "Fuck a you" Mario cheered.

A giant police truck with spikes on the sides, machine guns attached to the front and a pair of robotic hands drove out of the alley. It caught up with the chase and with it's Robo-hands, it picked up a Zoo-Cat car and karate chopped it until it exploded. "Oh shit!" Mario yelled. Espio handed Mario the RPG launcher.

Mario took aim at the cop truck and fired. The Robo-hands caught the missile and threw it at a random building. The build crumbled, killing everyone inside and crushing nearby cars with debris. "Damn" Mario said tossing the launcher at someone.

An old lady had caught it. The police truck made sure to kill her with its machine guns. "Oh shit" knuckles said, witnessing the event via his side view mirror.

The Zoo-Cats were not out of the game yet. A couple of the members flew into the scene with jet-packs. Each member had a laser beam riffles and shot at the van and cop truck. The cop truck attempted to swat away the Zoo-Cats while firing rounds of its machine guns. Both sides instantly forgot about the van thus allowing for it to escape.

"It seems we have our lives" Kill said, "We need more people" Espio said. Knuckles pulled into his secret base garage. "I shall bring us more followers in due time. Until then" Kill said getting out of the van and flying away. Everyone else made their way into the base. "That duck was there again" Luigi said.

"He must be working for Eggman" knuckles replied, "We'll have to be more careful. Our enemies are gathering in full force"

"Like I said, we need more people. But perhaps we'll leave that to Kill" Espio said. "But can we really trust the word?" Asked knuckles.

"Yes. We can" Mario announced with a fiery determination.


	8. Old man Knuckles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic and Daffy continue their chase after the old man. Meanwhile, a new player enters the fray.

Chapter Eight: Old man knuckles

 

Sonic and Daffy had chased the old man into an alleyway. It led to a dead end and they all knew it. Along the way, Sonic and Daffy had been followed by a dirty cop who wanted a good fight. Actually he just wanted to beat on someone.

The three of them walked slowly as if they were in an old school gang towards the old man. What they didn't realize was that he was in fact called old man knuckles, a old legend in the field of boxing. With a solid 32-1, Sonic and friends were in for a world of hurt.

But people age and old knuckles wasn't as he use to be. He picked up a wooden plank, "Bring it, you young bastards!" He called out. He ran at Sonic and swung the plank. But Sonic ducked under it and punched him in the gut causing him to collapse.

"Bitch ass punk!" The dirty cop yelled, slamming his baton on to old knuckles side. Daffy slapped old knuckles, "You shouldn't have messed with us, bitch" Daffy said.

Old man Knuckles slammed his fist into Daffy's face. Sonic and the cop responded with a double straight punch.

Old knuckles spat a little blood on the ground, "Well I wouldn't have, if you weren't such filth! Do your worst, you scum!"

Sonic, Daffy and the dirty cop began kicking the poor old man.

Sonic picked up an old bike chain to whip the old man with while Daffy and the Dirty cop took turns tazering him. Sonic smiled, "You guys are such fine people"

Old Knuckles anger boiled over in outrage at Sonic's statement. He hated this hedgehog more than Kate Meelson hated burnt rice at the bottom of the pan. Who in the world burns rice? We will NEVER know. 

Ok it was me. Moving on,

Another cop flashed his light down the alley. "There better not be any ambushes waiting for me or I'll be pissed! I'll kill anyone I find!"

A man named Man-Shark jumped out to attack the cop but was gunned down. "THERE'S MY FIRST VICTIM! WHO WOULD BE NEXT?"

"Meeeee!" A lizard named Hinsuun hissed at the cop but received two rewards. The first being a bullet in the brain and the second being death.

"Fucking bastards! You scum never learn! I'll kill everyone here" the cop yelled firing his weapon at everything.

"Shit!" The Dirty cop whispered, "We gotta get the fuck out of here"

"Don't worry. I got magic beans!" Daffy whispered back holding magic beans in his hand. But God hates magic beans and destroyed them with lightning.

"DAMN YOU GOD!" The other cop yelled as he shot his gun in the air. God did not care. Seeing this as a perfect chance to escape, Sonic and the other three guys climbed up a latter leading into a random apartment building. Sonic tried to open the window as quietly as possible but the darn thing squeaked loudly. "Hopefully the owner didn't hear this piece of shit window open!" Sonic yelled at the top of his lungs. The other cop heard and fired a few rounds near sonic. This caused everyone to quicken their pace. The sound of the bullets hitting the wall alerted the apartment owner. The owner who was in the shower ran out and saw them come in. She screamed, "Who are you people?!"

"Don't worry ma'am, I'm a cop" the dirty cop said pulling out his badge and a grenade. The woman calmed down a bit and returned to her shower. Sonic went through her fridge and made a sandwich. "Fuck. That was a close one!" Sonic said. Sonic found ingredients for a BLT. Instead of regular bacon, He used bacon bits, cheddar cheese, turkey, ham and salami. He wanted mustard, mayo, ketchup, honey mustard, bbq sauce and tarter sauce on his sandwich. He then used the premium bread.

Somewhere, Tails sneezed and cursed Sonic to loose 99 rings in the future.

Old man knuckles had left while mumbling about how he'd have his revenge. No one heard or saw this, so no one cared. "Should we steal stuff?" Daffy asked despite the fact a cop was standing next to him. The cop had found chips and began eating them, "Stealing is against the law!" He said as he stuffed his pockets with candy in a bowl he found on the counter. He took a pure sliver spoon and handed it over to Daffy, "You should NEVER steak things! Now help me lift this TV"

Daffy nodded but realized they had no car to drive away in. But also the apartment owner was still here.

The owner of the apartment had not gone back to the shower. She ran nakedly into her room and quietly loaded a shotgun. She knew the cop was a dirty one. It was that asshole cop Birk Hawkins who once killed 15 people in single combat. She vowed to kill him if she ever got the chance.

And now one presented itself to her.

To old man knuckles,

The old man walked home slowly going over his revenge plans. He knew he had to make a move carefully to deal with any unfortunate drawbacks but he cared not. Revenge was important. He called up an old friend, Buster James.

Buster James had a robotic arm that can shoot 3 missiles. He could pick up large rocks and burst through buildings. Buster picked up his phone, "You have a job for me?" He asked.

"I need you to break Sonic's legs with a hammer" old knuckles said. Buster became the emotion of joy and went to the zoo. He saw a lion and jumped into the cage with it and strangled it to death. The zoo security were no match for him because they were all on break, allowing the local armed thugs to take control. They extorted money from the citizens.

Buster James cared not and left the zoo. "I'll do it" Buster James said once he called old knuckles back. "Excellent" old knuckles said.

To Bugs bunny,

Bugs climbed out of his hole to discover that the world was now more dangerous. A man named Sniffy attempted to sniff some cocaine off of Buggs's ass cheeks. Buggs chin checked the fool before wandering away. He wondered what exactly was going on in this city, He decided to ask around. Upon finding a random person, he began to ask many questions. "Why is there so much crime in the city? Is the Mafia back in power?" Buggs asked. "The city is being divided by many factions. There was a black duck that killed a lady at a market the other day. I think he's part of Sonic's group" a random guy said.

"A black duck? Must be Daffy. I'll have to take care of him" Buggs said walking away. He pulled out a bat with nails, "That bitch ass punk Sonic stealing one of my lads. I'll fuck him up"

Buggs spotted a dog wearing a suit, a kid with a golf club and a giant Ant. Buggs called them over to him. "You lot are going to help me kill Sonic. He took my lad and I'm pissed. I'll pay you 59 grand each" he explained.

The dog guy put some peanut butter on the boy's head which he and the Ant licked off. The boy complained. But other than that, they agreed to help. The four of them looked off into the distance.

Buggs was ready.


	9. The battle of the Barboons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow fights his toughest fight yet....maybe

Chapter Nine: The Barboon of battle

 

Zaloon landed on earth. He surveyed his surroundings and found his prize, the Video store. The people around him were terrified as he made his way to the store. A lady jumped in front of a car to get out of Zaloon's way. The car swerved out of the way and at Zaloon. Zaloon picked up the car and threw it at a gas station. There was a large explosion.

It destroyed the video store.

"Fuck!" Zaloon yelled. He had no one to attack for everyone near him were either dead or close to it. He heard sirens in the distance. "I must leave to another place..." Zaloon said.

A shot rang out and something pinged against the ground, "Freeze dirtbag!" A cop announced. Zaloon looked at the person. "The SWAT team and my allies are coming to stop you!" The cop yelled. Zaloon laughed, "Let them come! Let them fight Zaloon the Barboon!"

"Shut up Bitch" Shadow said.

"A challenger?" Zaloon said turning to Shadow. Shadow flipped him the bird. "Cop, get out of here before my boys take you out" Shadow warned.

"No. I'm a symbol of justice" the cop said. Shadow pulled out his pistol and shot the cop in the head. "I am justice" Shadow said. He looked at Zaloon, "Why are you here?" Shadow asked.

"I want a TV to binge watch my favorite shows" Zaloon pointed at Shadow, "You will not stop me from this"

There was a brief pause.

Shadow took a fighting stance as the SWAT team had arrived. Shadow's boys were taking position to fight off the police and SWAT teams. "My boys will make sure our fight is uninterrupted" Shadow said.

"Cease all criminal activities scumbags! You will all die here for your crimes!" A SWAT team captain yelled. One of Shadow's boys shot and killed him and thus began the war. Shadow and Zaloon ran at each other and exchanged punches. Shadow slammed his fist into Zaloon's face, sending him flying into a broken building. Shadow followed this up by firing several chaos spears at Zaloon.

One of his boys also threw a grenade at Zaloon. The gunfire stopped briefly and there was silence until a loud explosion went off.

Shadow slowly made his way to the explosion. His eyes were glued to the scene. Mentally he prepared himself for whatever he might find. He assumed the continuation to the fight, he hoped an execution.

Zaloon got up.

"I see that attack was too tame for you" Shadow remarked.

"Fuck you hedgehog. I'll kill you and use your body as a rock to kill other people with" Zaloon threatened. He was about to say something else when Shadow rushed him and slammed his knee into Zaloon's stomach. Zaloon jumped back, "You piece of shit!"

Zaloon shot a laser beam from his mouth which caused shadow to fly back. He teleported behind the hedgehog and punched him to the ground. He stomped on Shadow's body. Shadow's boys ran over to their leader but some of them were gunned down by the SWAT team. This continued the war.

Thinking quickly shadow used his chaos blast to knock Zaloon off of him. Shadow took off his limiter rings and fired his full power chaos spears at Zaloon.

The spears pierced Zaloon's body, pinning him to the ground. Shadow limped his way to his enemy, pulled out his pistol and gunned Zaloon down. "Bitch" Shadow said as he spat on Zaloon's dead body.

The earth shook.

Zaloon's body floated in the air and energy transferred from it to Shadow who thus became the new Barboon. With his new power, Shadow the Barboon flew into the sky. He unleashed a line of chaos spears between his boys and the SWAT and police. His boys made their escape.

"We'll remember this, you cunt!" A cop yelled.

Shadow laughed. His deed was done.

Rouge flew up next to Shadow, "Well thanks for taking care of that asshole. I use to date that fucker" she explained. "Did you really have me go kill your ex?" Shadow asked. Rouge nodded. "You bitch" shadow said.

"Fuck you, you bitch ass punk" Rouge said, "What are you going to do now?"

Shadow thought for a moment. "I know what to do" he said. He flew up and into the sun.


	10. Burger King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the inclusion of dirty cop, Birk, Sonic and his group want to eat at Burger King. But are they sitting ducks getting 'fast' food?

Chapter Ten: Burger King

 

Sonic and his two allies were about to leave the apartment when the naked apartment lady came out of her room. She pointed her shotgun at the dirty cop, "You! Out of all the apartment buildings you could have broken into, you choose mine. Why?!" She demanded. The dirty cop, Birk Hawkins cleared his throat. But before he could say anything, Sonic interrupted. "We came here because I choose the place. We were escaping from someone"

The lady ignored sonic and continued to talk to Birk, "Why are you here?" She venomously asked, "You piece of shit!" Sonic yelled drawing his revolver. The lady noticed and aimed her gun at sonic now.

"You better not, hedgehog" The lady said. But Daffy had already pulled out a grenade, "We can all die here" Daffy said.

Birk and the lady looked at Daffy with fear. "Do it Daffy!" Sonic yelled. "What the hell are you doing?" The lady demanded, "You can't be serious!"

Daffy placed his hand on the pin. The lady dropped her gun. Her hatred shifting from Birk to the much more dangerous pair of Daffy and Sonic. "Good. We're more then willing to kill everyone in this entire building! This of course includes us" Daffy explained.

"You people are insane" the lady said.

"Fuck you, bitch! I'll pour tarter sauce on your eyebrows and set your sink on fire!" Sonic yelled.

The naked lady itched her head. "What does that even mean?" She cried out.

"It means you'll be so distracted by that fact that you won't notice the 12 dead puppies that we killed and stuffed into your bed! " Daffy explained.

"The tarter sauce is just so you can have a nice dip to go with the meal" Sonic added.

The naked lady dropped to the floor unable to comprehend her life anymore. She gritted her teeth as she knew that they had won.

Birk was proud to be apart of the group. "We'll be leaving now" Sonic said. The lady turned her head in defeat, unwilling to meet his eyes. They had won. She vowed revenge.

To Buster James,

Buster James walked into a Tool store. He immediately began scanning quickly through the aisles for his prize. He found hammers of various sizes. He knew his targets were somewhat on the small size, so he'd have to make a smart investment based on these facts. He believed Sonic was pretty tall. Standing somewhere between 4 and 5 feet. Daffy was a bit taller.

But since the orders were to break Sonic's legs with a hammer,he would ignore the duck for now. James grabbed a couple of different sized hammers. It'd be better to prepare for each situation. He also grabbed a cherry coke. He'd been wanting something to quench his thrust and he had always enjoyed coke products.

He walked over to the checkout, bought his supplies (including rope, scotch tape, a box cutter, purple paint, safety goggles and extension cords) and left.

To Buggs,

The giant ant saw that a man with a robotic arm had left the Home Depot. He assumed such a person could no doubt fire up to at least 3 missiles. He informed Buggs of this information.

"Three missiles huh?" Buggs causally asked as he ate a carrot, "That still won't be enough for Sonic. I heard he once out ran 12. But if this guy you saw was clever, he'd have 15 mini missiles instead"

The boy with the golf club, Nate walked into the conversation. He pointed at the dog who was attempting to buy hot dogs. The hot dog seller punched the dog square in the snout. The man with the robotic arm noticed this and watched from the distance. "What the fuck?" Buggs said running over to the fight. Buggs kneed the food worker in the stomach. Nate and the dog began to steal the hot dogs and products that support such a food that is the hot dog. The giant ant who was called upon as Steve threw a couple of hot dogs on the ground before eating them.

As Buggs beat up the food worker, his hired guns ate the food. They of course left him the best hot dogs as he was the boss. Buggs walked away from his defeated enemy, "We should get ready for the hedgehog" he said. He made himself a hot dog.

Steve noted that the man with the robot arm briefly stopped to watch the fight. He suggested that they follow the man. Buggs pondered this.

To Sonic,

Sonic and friends made it to a Burger King for some cheap nuggets. As they made their way inside the fast food place, Sonic had a feeling he was being watched.

On top of a building across from the Burger King was Willie Coyote. He wanted to try out the new spicy nuggets and cared not for Sonic or his friends. Willie parachuted to the ground and went inside the fast food place too.

Daffy told a lady to get out of line or she'll have her food paid for as well. The lady complained, thought about it and finally joined the group. Willie who heard everything demanded to join as well.

"Let me join or I'll kill you" Willie threatened. He had pulled out a chainsaw, Sonic was impressed. Birk and Daffy cared not for his showoff attitude but allowed for Willie to join. Willie was pleased by this that he began to roll on the floor while touching himself inappropriately. His moans alerted the manager.

The manager walked over to Willie, who was still on the floor, and kicked him in the face. "You piece of shit!" Sonic yelled. Willie put up a hand, thus stopping Sonic. He got up, "What?" He calmly asked the manager. The manager shrugged and walked away.

The Lady and Daffy made the order and Sonic paid for the meal. Also they discovered the Lady's name was Magan. Daffy chose a table for the group to sit in. While his friends Began to eat, Daffy was trying to see something that was outside. It seemed like there was a giant ant out there and someone next to it. Someone familiar. As the rest of the group ate, a man with a Robotic arm entered the Burger King.

He spotted Sonic and pulled out a hammer.

To Buggs,

Buggs and his group had taken up Steve's request to follow Buster James. He had gone to Burger King and inside the food place via the window, Steve saw a black duck. He pointed it out and Buggs confirmed that it was indeed Daffy.


	11. House call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mighty and Vector come back to town to reconnect with Knuckles.

Chapter Eleven: House call

 

Knuckles left the gym after a long workout session. It had been months since his last workout and he was way out of shape. He had been too busy with his budding business and his college courses, he just didn't need to be fighting. Knuckles knew he was useless more than ever, so he decided to get his fighting edge back.

While he was not yet quite at 100% fighting capability, he was more than a match when pushed came to shove. As he made his way to his car, he noticed someone approach.

"Been awhile hasn't it?"

Knuckles turned to see that Vector the crocodile had showed up. Along with him was Mighty who nodded at knuckles. Knuckles nodded back.

"It has been awhile, what's new with you two?" Knuckles asked.

"We've been traveling around the world. Mighty heard there was trouble going on back up here. We came back to see if we could help" Vector explained. Knuckles laughed, "I could use all the help I can get. I'm at war with the Zoo-Cats and Eggman is up to something"

"Eggman? Hmm..." Vector paused before asking, "Where's Sonic?"

"Sonic? Oh he's dealing with whatever bullshit he gets caught up in. Probably something that his 'secret cult' does" Knuckles said. "I take it, you two don't talk that much" Mighty said. Knuckles shrugged, "We get along just fine. Probably better than we had in years. It's just since Eggman came back, Sonic hasn't quite been the same"

Mighty and Vector looked to one another and then at knuckles. "Uh knuckles... about Eggman..." Vector began but was interrupted by a thug with a knife. "Give me your wallet, bitch!" The thug demanded. Knuckles punched him into a tree. The thug broke through the tree and slammed into the ground, dying instantly. Three other thugs saw this and pulled out two knives each. "You'll die for that!" One yelled. The three thugs charged at knuckles, but Vector body slammed them. Vector bit into one guy's head and ripped the other two heads off.

Vector spat out the head, "The fuck kind of city is this? Does this shit normally happen?"

"Crime rate went up recently by 300%. I think it's because the cops became corrupted" Knuckles said. An old lady pulled out a gun and walked into a donut store. In moments, gunshots could be heard. An on duty cop fired a RPG from across the street at the donut store, killing everyone inside. The city had now become a bad place to live. The cop mourning the loss of the donut store, committed Seppuku. He retained his honor in death.

"This city needs change and fast" Vector said.

The three went over to knuckles house. "Change is hard to accomplish in such a place. The only way to do it is to kill the top dog and decree your own law" Knuckles explained.

The top dog was Hamster Man-made.

"I guess we have no choice but to kill him" Mighty said. Knuckles laughed, "It's way too early for that. Let me establish myself as a power player and then I'll help you"

Vector and Mighty agreed.

To Mario,

Mario sat in his Mansion that he bought. He could afford such luxurious things due to his vast collection of gold coins. It also helped when gold is in a premium in this dimension. In his home universe, he and his brother would be fighting Bowser in a never ending battle over Princess Peach Toadstool.

He was sick of it.

Sick of Bowser's castles. Sick of the koopa troopas, shy guys and stupid gadgets. Sick of the kidnappings and most of all, sick of the responsibility. He was glad to be free at last. Let some other guy deal.  
Mario summoned his Butler, who phased through the ground. "Yes Master Mario?" The butler asked.

"What's my brother doing?" Mario asked.

"One moment please" the Butler's eyes turned completely black but with a few blinking lights were visible. Mario assumed that meant his Butler's eyes became the universe. After a couple of seconds, the butler spoke, "He is playing YouCart with Yoshi"

"I see. Thank you. I'm gonna go find Knuckles. I have questions for him" Mario said. He got up and left the room. His butler turned into smoke and flew into the vent.

Mario took the limo there, his driver happily made this happen. The driver even picked Mario up and placed him into the limo without Mario's consent. You could even say that the driver forced Mario to take the limo. Which is what happened. A matter of fact, I'll add this. The Driver decided for Mario that Mario wanted take the limo and Mario conceded to the Driver's whim as Mario clearly not under any threats loved limo rides. But the Driver licked Mario's feet as a deed of atonement. The driver's tongue went between the toes and licked a bit up Mario's legs.

Mario tipped the Driver and put his socks and shoes back on. He was a bit unsettled at his Driver's way of apologizing. But soon enough Mario was at knuckles house. His driver who was angered by this, picked Mario up and threw him at the door. Mario's collision with said door created a loud thud. Mario's body clung to the door. Being unable to complete the process of being thrown, his body awaits The moment that Knuckles door finally opens.

The Driver sped off.

To Knuckles,

Knuckles, Vector and Mighty all ran to see what would cause such a loud noise. "Maybe it's the Zoo-Cats?" Mighty assumed. "Or Eggman!" Vector added.

Knuckles opened the door and Mario fell in.

"MARIO!" The three exclaimed.

Mario got up and dusted himself off, "My bitch ass Driver threw me. But then again, I did only hire the freaks"

"What brings you here?" Knuckles asked, "I wanted to see if you had anything" Mario replied. Knuckles nodded, "We were just about to plan something"

To Shadow,

Shadow flew out of the sun. It was time for him to go back. He wondered what sonic and tails were up to. He created a coin to flip in order for him to decide who to see first. The coin floated off into space forever spinning.

"Damn-it!" He yelled. But no one heard him.

He flew to earth and slammed into Kill. Kill was on it's way to knuckles after obtaining many followers. "You! You're that word" Shadow said. Kill looked at Shadow, "you're a demigod like me" Kill said.

"Amazing, you must be powerful" Shadow said, "Where are you going?"

"To knuckles. He and I must destroy the Zoo-Cats" Kill said. "Good luck" Shadow said and flew off.

He landed in front of Rouge. "Took you long enough" she smirked.

To Kill,

Kill landed in knuckles yard, where Kill's followers awaited. Kill addressed them, "This day we shall follow the laws Knuckles lays for us. We shall murder the Zoo-Cats and feed our people" it yelled. The followers cheered and knuckles walked outside to see what was going on.

"What the fuck?! Kill?" Knuckles yelled out. "Behold your new leader" Kill pointed at knuckles and the followers bowed. Some cheered.

"Good job Kill" Mario said. He, Vector and Mighty had followed knuckles outside.

"This is more than enough for another invasion". Knuckles announced.

"Let'sa get to it! " Mario yelled.


	12. The fast food showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hired mercenary Buster James has finally tracked down Sonic. Not only that but Buggs has also found Sonic as well. There will be a showdown.

Chapter Twelve: The fast food showdown

 

Buster James ran towards Sonic with his hammer raised. Daffy who saw him coming, picked up a chair and threw it. But James smashed the chair with his robotic hand. He swung his hammer at Sonic.

Sonic and his group jumped out of the way. "Damn-it!" Sonic yelled. He had made yet another enemy. Willie fired a rock via a slingshot at James. The puny rock bounced off of James rock hard face. He glared at Willie and didn't see that Daffy had grabbed another chair and was behind him.

He slammed a chair onto James who stumbled into Willie's incoming brass knuckled punch to the jaw. James fell to the floor. As Sonic and crew kicked James, James began to glow red.

He soon discharged a chaos blast that knocked everyone back.

The manager was alerted and walked over to the fight but had his neck snapped by a giant Ant. Buggs and his group were now inside Burger King. The employees didn't like it.

"Fuck this shit! I'm out of this bitch" one employee said. He quickly fled the area. 

"Shut up, bitch!" Daffy yelled towards the employee and Buggs heard him.

"Daffy!" Buggs yelled out.

The fighting stopped. "Buggs? Is that you!" Daffy asked. He got closer only to be slapped in the face by Nate. "You piece of shit!" Daffy yelled. He reached over to strangle Nate, but the kid managed to get away, "I'LL KILL YOU!!" Daffy screamed. "Enough Daffy" Buggs simply said.

"No! It's not enough!" Daffy pressed a finger to the rabbit's chest, "It is not enough until I say it is"

Buggs slapped Daffy. "Shut up bitch" Buggs said. Sonic rushed over and tackled Buggs. Seeing where Sonic went, James proceed to run over as he pulled out another hammer. Steve the Ant tackled James and punched his face with a series of blows.

James tanked them and knocked Steve off. He swung his hammer wildly, catching Nate in the face and sending him flying through the window. The Dog and Steve rushed at James. Nate walked back into Burger King after brushing himself off.

He snuck up from behind James and began to strangle him. Seeing an opening, Steve and the dog began raining fists upon James stomach. He was unable to take it and passed out. Nate spat on James. The three of them began kicking James unconscious body, Willie and Birk joined in as well.

Meanwhile, Sonic was pushed off by Buggs. "You. Hedgehog" Buggs bitterly spat out.

"What's up fuck face. I'll tear you apart" Sonic replied before swinging at Buggs. Buggs leaned back and avoided it. He did a sweeping kick which tripped Sonic, "Bastard!" Sonic yelled. Buggs proceeded to pound his fists against Sonic's face. Daffy slammed his foot in Buggs face, causing him to skid away from Sonic. "You OK bitch?" Daffy said helping Sonic up. He then punched Sonic in the face. "I'll be taking out this rabbit" he announced.

Sonic picked up Daffy and threw him at Buggs. Daffy slammed into Buggs as he got back to his feet. Sonic ran over to the two and began kicking them, but Daffy pulled out a grenade causing Sonic to stop. "I guess we die here pal" Sonic said sitting down. Daffy sat next to Sonic and pulled the pin, "Yep. This is it" Daffy said.

Buggs quickly got up, rushed over and threw the grenade out of the window. It exploded in the parking lot. "What the fuck is wrong with you two?" Buggs yelled.

Sonic and Daffy shrugged. The explosion had once again halted the fight against James. Buggs called it a day. After a few intense stares between his group and Sonic's group, he and his group just left.

"Let's get the fuck out of here" Birk said walking up to Sonic. "Should we slit the Robo arm guy's throat while he's still passed out?" Willie asked as he and Magan walked over. Magan wasn't sure why she was still with this group. Everyone was crazy and they attracted danger. But perhaps she was crazy too.

"Nah, let's go over to my house." Sonic said, "This has already been a long day"

Everyone agreed. Everyone except Daffy, who walked over to James and shot him in the head with his favorite revolver, "That's for ruining our meal! I didn't get to eat anything!"

They took Magan's car to Sonic's house. Magan was glad she had parked across the street due to her earlier shopping. She wanted a quick bite but ended up staying nearly an hour.

When they finally made it to Sonic's house, they noticed that Big the cat was there.

To Buggs,

Buggs was now sure that his lad was insane. Well more insane than before. He blamed it all on the hedgehog. Sonic.

That bastard was a pain in his side. This would not be the last time they meet. No, buggs would take his revenge. He looked towards his allies who were actually starting to become his friends. He decided he would wait. Until the time was right. But for now, he had other things To do.

To old man knuckles,

Old man knuckles knew Buster was dead. He could feel it in his bones. He called in a favor from another friend. Captain Gunkill.

Captain Gunkill loved to kill birds and rub them against his body. He would go to the beach and shoot all the sea gulls with AK-47s. There were of course unexpected human casualties. The captain would often aim his gun 'accidentally' at other people and through magic or some other bullshit would the trigger be pulled. He was clearly a serial killer.

Old man knuckles is hiring serial killers to torture and kill sonic.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

 

Shadow sat on a bench at the park. Children were playing on the big toys and running around while their parents stood to the sides ever watchful. Shadow fiddled around on his new smart phone. He hated it. A lady sat beside him and drank coffee. Shadow one upped her and drank two coffees. She didn't notice.

"Damn-it" Sonic said from his house. He, Willie and Magan were cooking some food for an early dinner. Magan and Willie decided to just move in with Sonic after seeing how dirt cheap his rent was. He basically owned the house.

Anyway, Shadow realized the lady didn't care. He destroyed his coffee with hatred. He continued to fiddle with his phone until Sol Guardian the Son of Gil Merger the Beast tamer showed up. "Your name is complete bullshit. What's your real name?" Shadow asked. The lady gave shadow a dirty look for using a curse word. "Fine. I am Zack from Starbucks" Zack said.

Shadow pulled out a knife, "Give me your money bitch"

The lady slapped the knife out of Shadow's hand and told him to behave. He crossed his arms and grumbled. Parents were far more powerful than he first imagined. Perhaps he'd have to use a more tactical approach.

Zack pulled out a switchblade and held up a hand, "This is the blade I use to cut open boxes at work" he quickly explained to the lady. The lady slowly shook her head. Defeated, Zack just put the blade away.

Zack and Shadow couldn't fight at the park due to a strict mom watching them. Zack sat next to Shadow. "I got the hot spot app thing but I don't know how to use it" Shadow said, "Here. Let me help" Zack said. He easily turned it on after explaining to shadow how to get to it from the settings menu. "I see. Thank you" Shadow said.

After a few minutes, Shadow left the park. He flew to Rouge. "Do you have another job?" He asked.

"I need you to find Sonic" Rouge said.

To Daffy,

It had been a few days since he last saw his roommate Goofy. Probably still at Tails house with that machine. He decided to just go over to Sonic's house.

On his way there, he spotted Shadow flying somewhere. Daffy picked up a rock and threw it at him. The rock was destroyed by Shadow's chaos barrier. Shadow landed in front of the duck. "What?" He said.

"Nothing. I just wanted to throw something at you" Daffy replied.

"Punk ass bitch. I'll call my boys to take care of you" Shadow threatened, "Fuck you edge-lord" Daffy said back, "I'm going to Sonic's house, so come with me"

Shadow just shrugged. "Fine by me"

And together they walked there. But in the distance was Zack from Starbucks. He had slipped a tracer in Shadow's phone. He would soon defeat shadow.

As the two got closer to Sonic's house, they noticed a cop car parked in the driveway. "A cop? You trying to bust me, bitch?" Shadow panicked pulling out his pistol. "Nah, it's a dirty cop. Besides, we'd all go to jail if we did try to" Daffy explained. It was very true. The main characters were serial killers. If you count out each characters kill count, it'd probably be pretty high.

Shadow and Daffy kicked Sonic's door. Magan answered it, "What the fuck guys?" She yelled. "We're here to see Sonic and to punch him in the dick" Daffy said. Magan shrugged and let the two inside. Shadow placed a picture of himself on the wall. Daffy took a random shoe and threw it at Willie. Willie caught it and flipped the thrower the bird, "Fuck you. I was going to greet you but now I'll have to shove this shoe up your ass"

Daffy and Shadow jumped back and pulled out nun-chuks. "Bring it bitch!" Shadow said. "Please switch weapons first. Those things will break something" Magan pleaded. They switched to knives.

"You ready bitch?" Daffy asked.

Sonic walked into the fight with a grenade, "The fight ends here. Forever"

Birk joined the fight as well, but only leaned against the wall to observe.

"Stop!" Magan yelled.

"Exactly" Sonic said, "Stop. Dinner is done. So we can either go eat and be alive on earth or we can all die together. The choice is yours. The power is yours"

Just then, the power of the earth swelled inside of everyone's chest. "What the fuck? I'll-" Daffy was interrupted when Sonic put his hand on the pin, "Be silent or be dead" Sonic said.

They quietly went into the dining room where the food was and ate. Sonic and his roommates made Roasted lamb, cream corn, peas and mashed potatoes. With it was gravy and biscuits. "Sonic, I need to take you to Rouge" Shadow stated. "Fucking shit! What the hell Shadow? Goddamn you. You are fucking scum! I'll kill your whole family for this!" Sonic yelled. After a few moments of silence Sonic added, "Did she say what she wanted?"

"No. I left before she could. I was sure I was being followed" Shadow stated, "And you led them here?" Willie asked as he ate his potatoes. No one would be stupid enough to attack a place where Willie lived. "Yep. Whoever it is, they are here" Shadow said. Willie smiled, "Good"

 

To Zack,

Zack was about to sneak into Sonic's house when he tripped a rope. "What the fuck?" Was all he could say before an anvil landed on his head, killing him instantly.

To Sonic,

Everyone heard a loud thud and Willie simply excused himself. "I have to go check on my traps" he said and left. "Well that takes care of that" Shadow said. "So this Rouge chick, she has jobs?" Daffy asked.

"Well yes. It's how I get rent paid. It's usually assassination jobs. But I do get the occasional retrieve job" Shadow said, "How do we get in on this action?" Sonic asked, "I'll let Rouge know you want to join. You'll technically be working for the government. Rouge is an agent of G.U.N you know" Shadow explained.

"So freelance work? Sounds exciting enough" Daffy said. "Fuck you bitch" Shadow said, lighting up a cigar. Daffy, Birk and Sonic followed suit with the cigars. Magan just cleared her plate and left. She had homework from college and doesn't smoke. "Well you're a piece of shit some fat fuck failed to flush. You only came to life and shot people because the fucker's a school shooter" Daffy said.

"Fuck you, you're a duck that they put in the oven for too long and brought back to life because cold duck makes their dicks shrivel up" Shadow replied.

"Well you're that Jew they forgot to put in the oven. They just left you there"

"Fuck this shit" Sonic said. He pulled out a bottle of vodka and four shot glasses. "Let's get drunk and attack people walking along the side roads"

"This truly is a Russian dinner party" Birk said taking a shot. They all clanked glasses and drank. After 15 shots and another cigar, they were ready. Willie returned before the eighth shot and agreed to drive them somewhere. "Who... Who did that shit be?" Shadow attempted to ask, "I don't know. Some asshole with a switchblade. I think he worked for Starbucks or something" Willie said.

As they drove along the highways, Daffy and Sonic threw cans at the passing cars. They beeped and tried to ram them. When that happened, Sonic or Daffy would pull a gun on them.

Finally, they reached the side road. There was a group of people walking somewhere. Sonic threw a rock at one of them, "Hey bitch! Take that!" Sonic threw another rock.

The group turned to face them. "You threw that, punk?" One of them asked asked. "We also took turns fucking your mom. Damn, do we love riding the whales!" Daffy said.

"Hey! Fuck you! We'll kick your ass, bitch!" Another person yelled out. There were at least 10 people in the group. Every single one of them were wearing a yellow scarf. "I think we ran into a gang" Shadow said, "I recognize some of them"

"Well, they'll be knocked out in a moment" Sonic yelled. "You guys are ducked now!" Daffy yelled. A gang member flipped them the bird before throwing up gang signs. "Fuck that shit!" Sonic yelled. Sonic's group and the group of gangsters all ran at each other. Each person pulled out various weapons. Knives, pencils, staple guns, and foam.

Sonic slammed a pencil in a dude's neck and bit into his ear as they both fell over. Sonic quickly got to his feet. Someone else tackled Sonic before he could even kick the guy on the floor.

Daffy was being kicked while he was down. Shadow had enough. He pulled out a pistol and gunned down the gang, Birk joined in and killed three of them. "Well that was anticlimactic" Sonic said.

They decided to tie the dead bodies to the back of the car. This would allow the bodies to drag as they drove away from the scene. After awhile of this, they cut the bodies loose and set the remains on fire. They drove to a parking lot building.

Once there, they began breaking other vehicles by: flipping them over, busting windows, slashing tires and throwing trash cans at them. Daffy however had planted C4 in key locations. Some of the car owners returned, but with guns.

Sonic and his friends quickly returned to the car and drove off. Shadow and Birk were returning fire at the owners who shot at them. Daffy detonated the C4. They made it out of the parking lot building just as it began to collapse. "Fuck yeah!" They all cheered.

"What now?" Willie asked while lighting up a cigar. "Let's go break into a Starbucks" Shadow suggested, "Good. I've still got some C4 charges left" Daffy said.

"Wait. Pull over" Sonic said. He spotted something. Willie pulled over and Sonic hopped out the car.

There was a bear wandering around at the park. Sonic whistled to it and it came over, "Oh it's you" Sonic realized he was face to face with Yogi Bear. Sonic didn't care. He handed Yogi a cigar and gun. "Come with us" Sonic invited. Yogi shrugged and got in the car. They drove to a nearby Starbucks that happened to be across the street. So they went across the street to the Starbucks because that last sentence wasn't there. You may have read it but fuck you.

The Starbucks was still opened for some reason. Inside they encountered a bored set of staff members. The cashier looked up at the group. "Uh... Can I help you?" The cashier asked. Sonic stood on a table, Daffy walked around the store, Birk and Willie closely examined the menu. Shadow and Yogi however, they pointed at one of the lady staff members. "That lady killed my father 50 years ago" Yogi accused the clearly 20 something year old girl. "Nah, she clearly tried to snipe Hitler back in the day" Shadow replied, "She only failed because she realized she wasn't born yet"

"Piece of shit!" Yogi yelled, "I think I'll order a breakfast sandwich from McDonald's" "Fuck McDonald's. Those greedy fucks tried to put the straw up my ass. One of the workers there called it a McNutbuster" Shadow said.

Yogi laughed, "I've had one of those. Except they used soap and foam instead of the straw"

"Um sir. Can you not do that?" The cashier asked Sonic who was dry humping the table, "Shut up bitch!" Sonic yelled. Another staff member went and pulled Sonic off the table, causing him to flail and scream. Daffy pulled out a knife. The staff member pulled a gun after tossing Sonic at Yogi. Daffy pulled out one of his C4s from his bag. "That's right cunt. I'm packing" Daffy stated. He won that Duel.

Yogi and Shadow began punching Sonic after he slammed into them after being thrown. "Piece of shit! This is why I don't go to Dairy Queen anymore!" Yogi yelled.

The cashier had just about enough of this shit, but Willie ordered. "I want 14 cookies, 5 coffee cakes and cups of decaf nonfat milk lattes for my friends" Willie paid via a debit card. Daffy decided not to blow up Starbucks. Yogi decided he liked coffee. Shadow managed to get the lady's number. Although everyone assumed it was a fake number. "Pics or it didn't happen" Sonic stated.

"You were there, asshole" Shadow replied.

"Where to next?" Willie asked as he started up the car. "To Rouge" Shadow answered.


	14. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tails and Goofy have returned from their training session. Now they must see what is different in the world they do doth exist in. But whom am I, but a no one.

Chapter Fourteen: The Return

 

Tails and Goofy left the training room. While on the outside only a few hours had past, but in the machine, they had cycled through 15 months. The two were now stronger than ever before. Goofy decided to check the news to see if he missed out on something. Tails however decided to go get some food.

He walked into the kitchen and discovered a Bat creature. "Who are you?" Tails demanded. It was just Rouge. He hasn't recognized her because Tails hasn't seen his friends in awhile. "I needed some information. I'm actually on my way out. I'm meeting up with Shadow and Sonic" Rouge explained. "I see. I should probably go with you. I want to see Sonic" Tails decided.

"Fine by me" Rouge replied. 

To Goofy, 

Goofy turned on the TV and found out what he missed. Several terrorist attacks on the city, gang violence, bears attacking people, bombings, God's wrath, and just crime. Nothing but senseless violence.

Goofy sighed. He checked his phone. 15 missed calls and 35 angry text messages. He called back whoever it was. "Goofy? You piece of shit! I was calling you for nearly an hour" said the caller.

"Fuck you. I'm coming to find you" Goofy yelled, the caller laughed, "Come on then. Come and face me!" The caller hung up. 

Goofy grew angry and decided to make a sandwich. "It's been awhile since I had one of these!" And there was bread. Oh wonderful beautiful magical bread! He sang with delight as he laboured over his edible creation. He decided to a bit overboard. He added four types of cheese, ham, turkey, lettuce, pickles, onions, bell peppers and some tomatoes. Tails briefly walked in, "I'm going to see Sonic" Tails announced. He had a first determination in his eyes. 

"Good luck Tails" Goofy said.

"Thank you" Tails smiled.

Tails left.

To the caller,

The caller turned out to be a random Toad from Mario's universe. In fact it was Toad #238. He hated that designation, he renamed himself Todd. Todd and Goofy were sort of friends. They explored caves together, fighting off the dragons, bears, witches, war mages or crazy cannibal homeless people they find and claim treasure. With treasure came greatness. Sometimes they'd just break into people's homes in the middle of the night and kidnap people for ransom. It was a terrible thing to do, but it got them paid.

Todd sat in front of a burning fireplace. He smoked from a pipe and ate a lunchables. He loved Lunchables. They had just enough food for half of a snack. In the other room was a koopa troops. But the weird thing was his outer body was completely made of metal. Todd had no idea what the guy was up to. He usually spends his free time alone and locked away in a room of mysteries.

As Todd waited for Goofy's bitch ass to get over here, he began to ponder. What doth be we? Art thou truly alive? What is living? What is life?

There was a knock on the door and it was God. God phased through the door, but yet the door opened and slammed shut anyway. There was a low grumble from the other room. The metal koopa was slightly annoyed. But fuck that guy.

"Why are you here?" Todd asked.

God stole some of Todd's Lunchable and disappeared in a blinding light. Todd stared down at his Lunchables in disbelief.

To Sonic,

Sonic and his friends drove to the location Shadow usually meets Rouge. As they got out of the car, Sonic's phone rang. It was from an unknown number, so sonic ignored it. "Well this is the spot" Shadow said. 

"This better not be a trap, bitch!" Daffy yelled. Shadow slapped Daffy. Sonic kneed Shadow in the chest. Yogi picked up Sonic and threw him at the car. Birk bitch slapped Yogi.

"Enough!" Willie said calmly. Sonic got in one last punch to Shadow's jaw. Willie rushed over to Sonic, picked him up and slammed him to the ground, "I SAID ENOUGH!" Willie yelled. "He's right. We shouldn't be fighting. Look, I just need sonic to see Rouge and my job is complete" Shadow explained.

"Sounds good to me" Daffy said. Everyone else shrugged. Daffy called an uber driver to pick up some Chinese food, piazza hut and McDonald's. "Fuck McDonald's" Yogi and Shadow both said. "Fuck you bitch. I'll blow that place up" Sonic said as he pulled out a knife. "Good" Shadow replied.

Rouge and Tails finally showed up. "Tails?!" Sonic cried out. He ran over to his friend who then kneed him in the chest, "Bitch" Sonic spat out. Daffy and Birk ran over to Tails to attack him but Sonic put up a hand. They stopped. "What's your problem tails?" Sonic demanded.

"My problem is that you already assembled a team against me!" Tails yelled.

Sonic had no idea what Tails was talking but suddenly realized. "Oh shit! I forgot about that!" He said.

"What?! Did you really?" Tails asked. Sonic nodded and Tails face palmed. "Well despite that little scene. Let's get to the reason why I called you here sonic" Rouge interrupted. "I would like you to find the Chaos Emeralds"

To Goofy,

Goofy drove to Todd's house and parked a few blocks down. He carefully made sure no one followed him and made his way to his 'friend's'.

As soon as Goofy got to the door, it flung open. "I've been waiting for you. Hurry up and get in" Todd said. Goofy complied. After he was inside the house, Todd closed and secured the door. After a few silent moments of checking the streets through the blinds and security cameras, he turned to Goofy.

"What's wrong?" Goofy asked. "I've stolen something from Eggman" Todd said pulling out a Chaos Emerald.


	15. The Build up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knuckles address an army.

Chapter Fifteen: The Build up

 

Knuckles prepared to address his new followers. With him were Mario, Luigi, Espio, Vector, Mighty, Kill and Yoshi. Luigi and Yoshi were dropped off by the Driver since they were clearly disturbed by something or someone. As Knuckles looked over his speech, Mario walked up to him, "Nervous?" He asked, Knuckles nodded. "I never had to talk to this many people before. My company was small but still growing. This feels like I'm addressing an entire army" Knuckles explained.

There were 90 people waiting for their new leader to speak. But among them was a spy. It was a government official under orders from G.U.N. As knuckles approached the stand to speak, the agent put his hand on his gun. Knuckles took a deep breath as he looked upon his people.

"Before I begin I would like to say..." Knuckles started.

The agent pulled out his weapon and fired it at the stand. He was hoping to cause a panic, but instead the followers tackled him and began beating him. Kill walked onto the stage, "Bring him forth" Kill ordered. Slowly the agent was dragged before Kill and the now fuming Knuckles, "Who?" Knuckles spat out.

The agent spat on Knuckles which rewarded him with a fist to the jaw. Knuckles grabbed the agent by the throat and lifted him up, "Who?" He repeated.

"Off-Flower" the agent finally said. Knuckles threw the agent to his followers. His followers slowly and surely tortured the spy. His screams could be heard as knuckles and Kill left the stage.

"What happened?" Mario asked, "Was it Eggman?" Vector chimed in. Knuckles shook his head, "No. It was Off-Flower" 

"Who?" Luigi asked. "They're a black ops G.U.N unit that hates knuckles" Espio explained. "We have way too many enemies" Vector said.

"We'll deal with them later. For now, we'll focus on the Zoo-Cats" Knuckles said. "A good plan. I'll inform the army of the situation" Kill said as it left.

"We need to discuss what's happening with your workers" Espio said, "I know. They're being targeted by the Zoo-Cats" Knuckles replied.

"Yes. I've had a couple of my maids protect them. They are fine" Mario said. Mario often hired battle ready women for maid positions. He'd even train ones who weren't, just so he could hire them. There were a few war vets too. His Butler had severed 2 terms before getting discharged from an injury. The butler went on to learn dark magic and became quite powerful. Mario was lucky his butler settled on being a Butler.

"Thank you" Knuckles nodded at Mario. "We should attack the Zoo-Cats again. But we'll surely run into Eggman's people. But then there's Off-Flower.." Vector said. "Let me handle Off-Flower" Mario decided.

"I'll go with you" Espio said, "Its better not to go alone" 

"You should take Yoshi with you brother. I'll handle Eggman's minions" Luigi said. He was ready for his rematch with Donald. Everyone agreed to this. Mario would lead a small group against Off-Flower. 

Mario called his Driver.

To Donald,

Donald stood in front of several dead bodies. One of them used to be the leader of the lizard army, General Geeko. Donald was now in charge. One of his new allies rushed over to him, "Leader, you have a call" the guard said, presenting Donald a phone. Donald answered it. "Yes?"

"I have a job for you. Meet me at location G2" The caller said. "I'll be there" Donald replied before the call died.

To knuckles,

Knuckles prepared himself yet again. But this time it was a full scale invasion. He and his friends had decided to attack three of the Zoo-Cats strongholds. He and Luigi would take 30 people and attack one, Vector and Mighty had a group and Kill would take the remaining. Kill, being extremely clever, had 5 of his people cause mayhem in a few of the Zoo-Cats smaller locations.

Luigi stood beside Knuckles, "Do you think this will work?" Luigi asked. "It'll have to" knuckles replied. 

As they were about to leave, Luigi phone rang. It was an unknown number, be Luigi answered it anyway. "Who is this?" He said.

"It's me. Metal" the caller replied. "Who the fuck?!" Luigi yelled. He was about to hang up when the caller quickly said, "I can give you 99 gold bars!"

"I'm listening bitch" Luigi stated.

"All you have to do is suck my dick, bitch!" The caller laughed.

“Fucking shit!” Luigi yelled.

“SUCK IT!” The caller yelled back.

Luigi hung up.

No one has time for that shit.

To Metal Koopa,

Metal Koopa finally got someone to pick up. He had been prank calling people for months. He happily drank from his 7'11 mega slushie drink. He wondered what to do next. He also wondered if people actually thought he was made of metal. He was just wearing armor since Bowser's castle was literally a fucking volcano.

He had it off of course. It often got too cold due to the cooling spell inside. There was a knock on the door. "Enter" he said.

It was Todd. 

"Woah. I thought you were made of metal!" Todd said. Goddamn it Todd...

To Mario,

After being picked up by Mario's driver, they went to his mansion. Although, once inside Espio felt as if he was being watched by multiple people. One felt very close. Regardless, Mario needed to gather his most highly skilled maid and his butler. His Butler reformed his body through energy from the lights in front of Mario's small group. "Yes Master Mario?" The butler asked. "I need my assassin maid" Mario stated.

The assassin maid undid her hiding spelling and appeared behind Mario. "I knew it" Espio stated. He also mentioned something about training more. 

"Master" the assassin maid stated as she bowed. She noticed the Driver was there and glared. The Driver smiled back, but it wasn't a friendly smile. "I need you to assist me with a job. I'm going to fight a black ops unit and your skills are needed" Mario explained. The maid pointed at the Driver.

"Uh.... Yes. I need my Driver's skills too" Mario nervously stated. He squirmed as he felt the Driver's hand slip down the back of Mario's shirt and soon rested upon his butt. Mario looked unhappy. The maid stepped forward, "Let go" she hissed out. 

The Driver did so and smiled. 

Mario addressed his butler next. "I need you and the other maids to guard the house" "It will be done sir" The butler replied.

Mario and his group then departed. "I'll give you directions to one of Off-Flower's known safe houses. We can start from there" Espio said. The Driver nodded and licked Espio. "Please don't do that" Espio said.

The Driver winked at Espio, causing the chameleon to slide out of reach. “Let’s just get there safely for once” Mario said.

The Driver smiled.

To Knuckles,

knuckles, Luigi and their group were all wandering near one of the Zoo-Cats main bases. The place just had a small sign stating, 'Zoo-Cats place. You are bitch. Where's the a? Why it's up your ass'

Luigi wanted to take that sign down. As they waited for the signal, Luigi noticed a couple of punks pointing at Knuckles and him. He knew trouble was coming soon. He looked towards Knuckles and looked towards the thugs.

Knuckles saw and understood. Their friends needed to hurry.

To Sonic,

"Why do we need the Chaos emeralds?" Sonic asked. "Eggman is planning something" Rouge said, "We managed to intercept some messages coming from space. We believe he's coming back to earth"

"Then we need to be prepared. I have 3 chaos emeralds already. Last I checked, he also had 3. Or someone working for him does" Sonic explained.

"Wait wait wait! You want us to steal shit?" Daffy asked. "Yep" Rouge said.

"Oh fuck yeah!" Daffy said, "When do we start?"

"Now" Sonic said.


	16. The Storm part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A storm is brewing up. Can our heroes survive the experience. Many plot and scheme and many put things into action.

Chapter sixteen: The Storm part one

 

Donald met up with his employer. Or at least one of them. It was Robotnik but he had a golden mustache and was wearing some kind of gauntlets. He assumed they must fire something. "Thank you for meeting me here. I will jump right to the chase. someone appears to have stolen a Chaos Emerald from me. The real Robotnik is coming back soon and I need it to keep my position of power" the Golden Robotnik explained.

"Do you have any leads I can start with?" Donald asked. he was handed a tracking device. "One of my bots placed a tracker on the thief. The idiot was dumb enough to lead us to his home. go there and kill everyone. Bring me back my emerald" Golden Robotnik ordered.

Donald nodded and left.

To Sonic,

Sonic and friends had relocated to Tails lab. Once there, Tails began to tinker with his machines, "I should be able to have a location for some of the Chaos Emeralds pretty soon" he said.

"Good. We need to focus on stealing the ones Eggman already has" Sonic said. "I can see if my contacts have a easier way into some of his bases" shadow said, he pulled out his phone and began to go through his contacts.

"Where are the chaos emeralds we already have?" Daffy asked, "In the lab, but secured. Or at least two of them. I have no idea what Sonic does with the third one" Tails remarked.

"Nothing" Sonic said, hiding the fact that he used it to bring kill to life. while it was stated that he didn't help his dark followers with his own power, he did use the Chaos Emerald. "Let's just focus on the task at hand" 

"Whatever bitch" Daffy said. 

To Goofy,

"How'd you get your hands on that?" Goofy asked, "Ssssh! it wasn't easy. I had to go through a lot of shit for this" Todd whispered, "Honesty I didn't think I'd make it"

"This is extremely dangerous! you know steal from that Eggman fellow is bad news! Give it to me, maybe I can rush it over to the mouse kingdom for safe keeping" goofy explained.

Todd put his hand up, "No! I'm.... I'm going to keep it" Goofy sighed, "Fine. I'll stay here with you until trouble passes. But I'm going to call a friend" Goofy said. He walked over to a corner to make a few calls.

To Knuckles,

Knuckles felt as if they were running out of time. As he wandered around for the ith time, he noticed Luigi staring. They nodded at each other. It was time. Knuckles raised his hand and his people rushed in for the attack. Luigi ran up to the thugs who were pointing at him earlier and bashed one over the head with a bat. 

Upon realizing what was happening, they sprang into action to try and defend themselves, but Luigi killed them all with a fireball. Luigi was much stronger than before.

Knuckles was handed a RPG launcher and used it to create a hole in the Zoo-cats owned structure. "Attack!" he yelled as him and 30 followers charged forward. Inside a few Zoo-cats attempted to hold them off with Tommy guns to little or no avail. While a few followers went down, most knew shield spells and fired fireballs back. Knuckles managed to strangle two people at once. 

However, the leader of the base appeared. His name was lord Murderface. He looked upon knuckles with disgust, "Punk ass bitch. You will die here" 

Knuckles laughed, picked up a chunk of stone and tossed it at Murderface. Murderface simply cut it in half with his sword. "Fool! I am power!" Murderface yelled. He leaped towards knuckles, who picked up a metal pipe and their fight began.

To Mario,

Espio worked the lock of the safe house. While it was an old one, Espio was sure he could obtain the location of G.U.N's black ops team Off-Flower. Mario and yoshi waited looking around nervously while assassin maid glared at the driver. "Any second now..." Espio whispered to himself. and finally he did it.

They quickly slipped inside and shut the door. the driver pulled out a device and mumbled something about hacking into the base. Espio and the assassin maid took a look around. Mario sat down. While looking, the maid found some files. "Can you make sense of these Espio sir?" She asked, "Hmmm. I'm not entirely sure if I can" Espio replied. As they looked over the files, they realized little by little that this may be a trap.

This was further proven by the Driver who shouted they activated a bomb that was quickly counting down. Everyone panicked and rushed out of the door with seconds to spare. As the base exploded, so did their hope of finding Off-Flower. 

"Damn-it" Mario yelled.

To Kill,

Kill watched as its followers detonated key locations with the C4 he provided. No one suspected anyone as the bombers were dressed like everyday common folk. 

Kill felt something graze its shoulders and looked around. Walking towards him was this Base's leader Count Birdhammer. "Who be you, but a bitch?" Birdhammer asked. Kill ignored him causing Birdhammer to attack. Kill blocked all of the Count's attacks. The Count jumped back, "My bad. I'll stop toying with you. Bitch" he said.

Kill frowned and jumped at Birdhammer. "You'll die just the same. No need to apologize"

The two clashed in a sea of fists. As the two warriors collided in the air, some of Kill's forces invaded the base. Using tactical measures, they stealthy entered. Within moments gunfire could be heard. 

Birdhammer simply pointed a hand at his base and destroyed it with magic. Everyone inside died. "Impressive" Kill remarked.

To Sonic,

Sonic, Daffy and Shadow waited in an alley down the street from some sort of battle. "I think I saw Knuckles fighting someone. Maybe we should help?" No one asked.

As they waited for the Intel, one of the Zoo-Cats ran down the alley. "Woah! There's more of you?" The thug asked. "Shut up bitch" Daffy said punching the thug in the throat. The thug went down. Sonic, Daffy and Shadow pulled out pistols and shot the thug.

Finally the informant appeared. "Holy shit!" He yelled, pulling a gun. "What the fuck? Shadow, I thought you said he was trustworthy" Sonic said.

The informant rushed over and shot the dead body, "Who is that?" He asked, "I don't know. A random thug" Shadow replied.

"I have the information you are thus seeking in this realm of chaos" the informant said. He gave Shadow a folder and in returned was given an envelope of money and a hash brown wrapped in tinfoil. The hash brown was cooked to a golden brown crisp, lightly salted and kept under a heat lighter for 2 hours. For extra flavor, a bit of garlic salt and pepper were sprinkled on. It would be such a delicate treat for anyone to receive. Of course nowadays, people only care about money. 

Shadow and his informant had a bond beyond money. It was to the point that they shared food and money. Now that the first part of the payment was received, it was time for the second. Sonic and Shadow took off their shoes and socks and sat beside Daffy.

The informant pulled out a giant feather and tickled their feet. The Gods saw this and danced and sang in the heavens. The contract that was most sacred was fulfilled. After the informant left, Shadow looked at the information. "Well?" Daffy asked. "Shut up, bitch" Shadow said, Daffy punched Shadow in the stomach.

Sonic took the folder as Daffy and Shadow fought. Sonic did not look at the information. "I see. We'll have to hurry" Sonic said as he threw the folder on the ground. Shadow walked over to pick it up, "What did it say?" He asked as his hand touched the folder. Sonic stepped on Shadow's hand and slapped him like a bitch. "You piece of shit" Shadow hissed.

Shadow used chaos blast and knocked Sonic and Daffy back. The explosion caused Knuckle's fight to stop.

Knuckle's battle with Murderface had relocated to outside. Murderface pondered what was occurring and ran off to find out. Knuckles followed. The two witnessed Sonic and Daffy fighting Shadow. "What the hell guys!" He yelled, but was stopped by Murderface. Murderface lifted Knuckles by the throat and threw him. Sonic's group saw and attacked Murderface. Shadow fired a Chao spear which Murderface blocked via his sword. Sonic used this opportunity to tackle him from behind, Sonic bit into Murderface's shoulder, Daffy fired his pistol at Murderface.

Murderface blocked all the bullets while attempting to knock Sonic off his back. Shadow fires a chaos spear at Murderface again, which is then cut in half. At the same time, Daffy shot Murderface in the leg causing him to fall. Daffy and Shadow rushed over while Sonic was beating on Murderface's head. Shadow stepped on Murderface's sword hand, pulled out his pistol and shot him in the arm. Knuckles walked up and slammed his fist through Murderface's face, killing him.

"When did you guys get here?" Knuckles asked. "We were collecting information for something" Shadow said. "Well thanks for the assist. Perhaps if you guys help me take this base out, I'll be able to help you" Knuckles said.

"Shut up, bitch" Shadow said getting into Knuckles face. Sonic pushed Shadow out of the way, "Piece of shit" Shadow said as he fell. "Thanks. We could use all the help we can get" Sonic said. 

To Todd,

Goofy had finished making his calls. "Tails seems to be busy at the moment. My other friends are a bit busy. But I did leave a message for the Mouse Kingdom" Goofy explained.

"Good. But we gotta relocate pretty soon. I don't think it'll be safe to stay here. Earlier I received a sign that could spell out trouble" Todd said. He handed Goofy the Chaos Emerald, "Are you sure you want me to hold this?" Goofy asked

Just then, Goofy received a call from Someone. He quickly answered, "Hello?" Goofy greeted, "Shut up, Bitch" Shadow replied. Shadow hung up the phone. "Edgy piece of shit!" Goofy yelled. "Who was it?" Todd asked, "It was Shadow's bitch ass thinking he was clever" Goofy sighed.

The Metal Koopa left his room and quietly exited the house. Off to some place unknown. Perhaps he would relocated his physical being somewhere there was food and other items. A place where you could trade for these things using paper with symbols on them and small circular metal things. The common folk refer to these objects as money. People often traded these amongst their kind for thousands of years. 

Sometimes there would be seasons were the items wanted came at a cheaper price allowing for people to trade for more while keeping more. But atlas this was not one of those seasons.

The Metal Koopa went to the store. 

As Goofy and Todd traded looks, the front door received one knock before exploding. Once the smoke cleared, in came Donald Duck.

"D-Donald?" Goofy yelled in surprise. Donald gave Goofy one look before seeing that Goofy had the Chaos Emerald. "Hand it over Goofy" Donald said.

Goofy put the emerald in his pocket, "No" he said.

Donald sighed before whistling. In came 3 lizard soldiers who tackled Goofy to the floor. Goofy managed to fight his way off the ground, due to his training. He slammed his fist through one of the lizard's bodies, thus killing it instantly. Several more lizard soldiers rushed in and restrained Goofy, pinning him to the floor. Todd decided to try to attack Donald but was shot in the face when Donald revealed he had a shotgun with him. One of the lizards handed Donald the Chaos Emerald. "Good" The duck announced.

"Why are you doing this?" Goofy demanded. Donald walked slowly over to Goofy and looked him in the eyes. "Hey. I like getting paid" he simply stated.

"WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?!" Goofy yelled.

"Shut up Goofy" Donald said. He placed the barrel of the shotgun on Goofy's forehead and pulled the trigger.


	17. The Storm part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knuckles group attacks the Zoo-Cats yet again. Sonic and his group meet up with Tails to discuss the Chaos Emeralds.

Chapter Seventeen: The Storm part two

 

Vector and Mighty pick pocketed the lock to the Zoo-Cats base. With them were a small team of followers. The rest spread around the area in key location in teams of 3. There were 8 teams in total. Vector slowly opened the door and looked around.

He and his team silently stalked into the warehouse building. They were in a long hallway. There was a door in front of them, they quickly got in. A few moments later, a patrol passed. Mighty had already began to issue orders.

The followers were to set C4 charges in certain areas. As the followers left to complete their tasks, Vector turned to Mighty. "We need to find the leader of this place and deal with em" Vector said.

"I've already had my device scan the place" Mighty said, "Soon we'll be able to find whomsoever in charge" 

"It's a good thing Tails built us these" Vector smiled.

To Tails,

Tails was tackled to the floor by Yogi. "You fucking scumbag!" Yogi yelled in Tails ear. He slammed his fist into Tails face. The punch did little damage to Tails, who simply pushed Yogi off him. "What the fuck?" Tails yelled back. 

Birk knocked Yogi out with a baton. "Well that was exciting" Willie said. "This asshole is lucky he's with you guys. He'd be dead if he weren't" Tails grimaced. Willie was looking up something on a monitor. Tails went to stand beside him. "Anything yet?" He asked, "Nothing yet. I believe that a recalibration is in order" Willie replied. Tails laughed, "probably needs a update on everything. It's been a long while since I've used this. We don't often need the Chaos Emeralds" 

"Do you think Eggman is planning something?" Birk asked, "He's always up to something. I'm hoping that this time he won't get away with it. Whatever it is" Rouge said making her presence known.

"Knuckles is going to war with that local gang" Rouge took a seat next to Yogi's unconscious body, "I'm sure their war won't interfere with our plans" Willie said, "Besides, we should really focus on the task at hand"

"I've got something!" Tails announced. He quickly brought it on screen. "Hmmm. Not bad... Should we go retrieve it?" Birk asked

"Let's wait for the others to return" Willie said.

"No. They'll be fine on their own. We should go" Tails said. He pulled out his phone and called Goofy.

No answer.

"Damn-it"

To Metal Koopa,

The Metal Koopa came home to see that all the houses in the neighborhood were on fire. He wondered why no one called the police, so he did. 

He rushed to his house to discovered it was fully engulfed by the flames. "No.... My computers......" Metal said sadly. He assumed Todd's recent paranoia was actually true. Bowser did find this dimension and was pissed. Metal didn't have many connections, but he did know one person he could go to. He only hoped it wasn't too late.

To Sonic,

Sonic, Daffy, Shadow, Knuckles and Luigi made short work of the rest of the Zoo-Cats. Sonic and Daffy began to cut off arms and smack each other. 

"Dude! What the fuck?" Knuckles cried

"Shut up, bitch!" Shadow replied

"Shadow, I don't have time for your bullshit" Knuckles glared at Shadow. 

"Enough of this. We better go help the others" Luigi said. He beckoned for the surviving followers to come. "Hey Luigi, tell your brother that he's a bitch" Sonic said. Luigi ignored him. Upset by this, Sonic threw an arm at him.

Luigi tackled Sonic and slapped him with the dead arm. Daffy took advantage of this and did the same. Shadow walked over and began kicking Sonic in the face.

Knuckles pulled Luigi off the blue hedgehog. "Stop it guys!" He yelled. "I said shut up bitch!" Shadow yelled.

Having had enough of Shadow's shit, Knuckles charged at him. The two clashed in mid air. Luigi fired a fireball at Sonic. Daffy pulled out marshmallows which were instantly toasted. Also Sonic dodged and pulled out Gram Crackers. Luigi stopped his attack and walked over, "What?"

Daffy pulled out chocolate and thus they completed their smores. The three of them ate as they watched Knuckles and Shadow foolishly fight. 

To Kill,

Birdhammer fired several magic blasts at Kill. They did nothing. "What?" Birdhammer cried out in confusion. "Join me" Kill stated.

Birdhammer stared at Kill in disbelief. "Join me and become far more powerful than you are" Kill said, "Your powers do nothing to me. So join me" 

"Fine" Birdhammer said in defeat. "Come" Kill said as they landed on the ground. Kill lead Birdhammer to a car and the two drove off.'  
To Vector,

The bombs were set. Although, they still didn't know where the boss was.

"This is getting risky. We should pull out for now" Vector said. "Agreed" Mighty replied. They ordered their followers to evac. As soon as they got a safe distance away, they set off the charges. Well the base exploded, they still had a feeling they missed something. "Let's get back to the meeting area" Vector announced.

To knuckles,

His fight with Shadow was cut short. Very short.

He received a call from the other two teams that they were successful. He decided it was time to leave. He managed to cram his group and Sonic's group into two vans. "It's probably not going to be a tight squeeze"   
Sonic shrugged.

As the two vans neared his house, Knuckles got a funny feeling. It wasn't emotional but physical. Like there was a cold thing touching him. He looked down and realized that Daffy placed ice cubes on his leg. "What the fuck???!" He yelled.

"Shut up bitch" Daffy replied.

Knuckles punched Daffy in the face. "Fucking scum!" Sonic yelled. He began to strangle Knuckles, but Luigi tazed him and he let go. "What the hell is wrong with you people?" Luigi questioned. 

"Fuck you green guy!" Shadow yelled in Luigi's ear. Luigi uppercutted Shadow. Sonic punched Luigi in the stomach. Knuckles took a hard left in the van causing Sonic's face to slam into the window. Daffy punched Knuckles in the jaw. "Enough!" Knuckles yelled as he slammed Daffy's head into the dash. He stopped the van. "Leave" he demanded. Sonic, Daffy and Shadow got out of the van. "Fuck you Knuckles!" Sonic said.

The van sped off.


	18. Keys and Emeralds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knuckles returns home after his brief encounter with Sonic's group. Sonic's group on the other hand find a key.

Chapter Eighteen: Keys and Emeralds

 

Mario's group approached Knuckles house. Espio had left earlier to see if he can find answers. Mario was a bit surprised when he saw his brother open the door holding a shotgun. "Luigi!? But why?" Mario questioned after nearly having his head blown off. "Sorry brother. I was expecting that blue hedgehog Sonic and his punk ass friends" Luigi explained. He also told Mario about the following trip back to Knuckles house. Mario was pissed.

"I'll go kick his ass" Mario said. He was on his way back to the limo when Luigi stopped him, "No brother. We have more important things to deal with" Luigi said. They went into Knuckles house along with the assassin maid. Knuckles, Vector, Mighty and Kill were already discussing what happened during their missions.

"I honesty think we missed something. Sure the base is destroyed, but I can't shake this feeling" Vector said. "Hmmmm" Knuckles pondered a bit, "I'll send someone to check it out later. Now we just have to deal with Eggman"

"I've return. The whole thing was a trap. They rigged the place to explode. Espio is out looking for some Intel right now" Mario reported.

"Excellent. Soon we can kill again" Kill said.

"For now, we'll focus on Eggman" Knuckles announced.

Everyone nodded. 

"Who's the new guy?" Mario asked.

"I am Birdhammer!" Birdhammer said, "He now serves Knuckles" Kill explained, "Kill captured him during his mission" Knuckles added.

"Hmmmm" Mario said.

To Sonic,

Sonic and his two friends made it back to Tails. While they had attempted to break into Knuckles house a few times, they had failed due to Kill teleporting them away. They changed up their plans by knocking on the front door. While Luigi did answer a few times leading to a physical confrontation, the last few times he answered with a gun. Not wanting to deal with that, they just left. "Fuck you Luigi!" Sonic yelled.

Luigi felt someone curse him and sneezed. Sonic sat on Tails couch as Daffy concluded they all left somewhere. "Fucking assholes" Sonic said. Shadow placed a small photograph of himself on a shelf near Tails stairs. He then proceed to hang up a few more choice pictures of himself around Tails house. The ones where it showed off his features just right. It was so very important to get your good side when taking a picture of yourself. Who else but you would know how good you look? Well, besides your adoring fan base. But those fuckers keep drawing you pregnant or inflated, so fuck them! Shadow wanted to go to a bar and pick up chicks now. 

"Wait Shadow! We need you!" Sonic yelled, stopping Shadow from leaving.

"Shut up bitch!" Shadow said. He walked up to Sonic and slapped him. Sonic responded to this by tackling him and punching him. Daffy ran over to Sonic and slammed a vase over his head, knocking him out. Shadow pushed Sonic off him and punched Daffy.

Daffy blocked the punch and jumped back, "I'll take you down boy!" Daffy yelled. Shadow rushed over to Daffy and pulled out a piece of gum, "Oh shit! I want one! Give me a piece" Daffy demanded. Shadow gave Daffy a piece of gum and won. They smoked some cigars on the couch until Sonic woke up.

To Tails,

Tails and his group flew in the Tornado Mission jet 5. It could seat up to 16 people and had a stealth mode that Tails constantly upgraded. They had found the location of a Chaos Emerald. Not wanting to waste time, they quickly left for it. "Aren't you worried Sonic and the gang won't know where we are?" Birk asked, "No. I'm just hoping Shadow doesn't hang up his bullshit pictures on my wall" Tails replied.

To Sonic,

Shadow tried to order a mail order bride. Sonic looked out the window and whistled at every lady that passed by followed by a "Bring me more wine!" The outbursts were ignored. Daffy was messing around with one of Tails computers when he discovered something. A neighborhood nearby was on fire. He didn't care at all. What actually caught his eye was that the old man they beat up awhile back was a retired boxer. He called Sonic over and to see for himself. The two further deepened their collective hatred for that damn old man. "Fuck that guy! I'll put a piece of soap in front of him and push him down!" Sonic said.

"I'll pour honey on him, slap him and throw pieces of paper that I set on fire at him" Daffy said. "I'll slap you both, go find him and slap him too" Shadow said. "Fuck you bitch!" Daffy yelled. He unplugged the keyboard to hit Shadow but discovered a key under it instead. "What's this for?" Daffy asked. Shadow took the key and threw it out the window. "Now you'll never know" Shadow announced.

"You're a bitch Shadow!" Sonic said.

Shadow slapped Sonic, Daffy punched Shadow in the gut. Shadow kicked Daffy in the stomach and blocked Sonic's incoming fist. "You scum!" Shadow yelled. Daffy grabbed a brim and bashed the black hedgehog over the head with it. Sonic flipped Shadow off, which hurt his feelings. 

The fight was over.

While Shadow sat in the corner sulking, Sonic and Daffy went outside to retrieve the key. A mailman picked it up and handed to Sonic. "Here you go. Now fulfill your destiny" he said. Before Sonic could even question what went on, the mailman kneed Sonic in the gut and quickly drove off. Daffy fired a pistol at the speeding mail truck. A lady and her kid saw from across the street and fled from the area. A old man also saw, he returned to his house to retrieve his shotgun. He and Daffy fired at the mailman. "Damn punk!" The old man yelled. "Thank you Mr. Timothy" Sonic said.

Mr. Timothy left to eat a snack. He had bought some fruit for a new healthy diet. He and his wife started going to the local gym in the hopes of bonding over something new. You don't need to go to the gym just to workout your muscles. You can workout a stronger relationship. But not debt. Never debt.

Mr. Larry from down the street was in a lot of debt. The bill collectors had paid Daffy $20 to go in and break Larry's legs with a metal bat. "Best $20 I've ever made" Daffy said to himself as he remembered that shit.  
"Let's go check this key out" Sonic said.

To Tails,

Tails, Yogi, Birk and Willie broke into a laboratory via a teleporter. The device emitted a loud screeching noise and flashed several colors before exploding. The group had prepared for such an event earlier and thus avoided it. As they gathered around, Birk lit a cigar. "From what my scanners say, it should be near by" Tails announced. "Let's go find a picnic basket first" Yogi said. "No Yogi. We came here for the Chaos Emerald" Tails replied as he looked around the lab.

"SHUT UP BITCH! WE NEED A PICNIC BASKET!" Yogi yelled. "You know what? Fuck you" Tails pulled out a taser and zapped Yogi. Yogi screamed. His screamed attracted the owner of the lab.

"Who's in here?" A voice cried out.

"Shut up bitch" Tails said.

"Which one?" Yogi asked, temporarily forgetting his pain. "Both of you!" Tails replied. "Oh" Yogi began screaming again. Birk pulled out a gun. "How about you show yourself and I gun you down?" Birk asked. "How dare you threaten me in my own home!?" The voice yelled.

It turned out that the owner of the lab was Dexter. The short red head made his presence known to all. With him were his robot guards. "It seems we are in a bit of trouble" Willie said. "No. We should be good" Tails said, "I'm pretty sure I know him" 

"Is that so? Let me guess. You want the secrets to my gravitron ray?" Everyone shook their head.

"The super strength formula?"

Again they shook their heads.

"Positron death ray?"

Another head shake.

"What then?"

"Picnic basket" Yogi said. Tails kneed Yogi in the gut. "Chaos Emerald" Birk said. Dexter scratched his head, "Sure, I guess. Take it. I have no use for it" Dexter threw the Chaos Emerald to Birk. "Now leave this place!" 

"I'll kick your ass, bitch!" Birk said as he pocketed the Chaos Emerald. "Then you shall die here!" Dexter announced.

To Mario,

Mario watched the news. As usual, the crime rate went up. Probably thanks to what everyone was up to. He also noted that an entire neighborhood was on fire. He'd have to look into that later. He was sure that Toad Todd lived there. As he waited for his brother and Knuckles to get back from the store, his phone rang. "Hello?" Mario answered.

"You need to meet me. I think Bowser killed Todd" Metal said.

"I'm on my way" Mario said. Birdhammer saw Mario get up and thus choose now to speak words towards his general direction. "Allow me to help" Birdhammer offered.

Mario nodded. He, Birdhammer and not the assassin maid left knuckles home. The assassin maid was with Luigi. I mention this now for I have the power and authority to do so. So fuck you.

To Donald,

Donald personally handed the Chaos Emerald to Gold Robotnik. "Excellent and right on time. Good doing business with you" Golden Robotnik said as he handed Donald a suitcase full of money. "Indeed Mr. Robotnik" Donald answered.

"Donald. Call me Mr. Gold" Mr. Gold said.


	19. Pointless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic and his group agitate Luigi

Chapter Nineteen: Pointless

 

Sonic was about to call Tails when Luigi called him. "You are bitch" Luigi said, "I fucka your mother" 

"This guy is a legend!" Sonic shouted but then added in a calmer voice, "Almost as legendary as me plowing head first into your mom" 

"Fuck you bitch. Listen, our plans will soon come into fruition and thus will our safety group come into power from the ashes of the old one" Luigi announced. Sonic itched his belly, slowly and surely his hand ventured downwards as he talked to Luigi. He slightly closed his eyes as his hand had almost reached the promised land. Shadow saw this and punched him right in the groin. Sonic screamed into the phone. "That's it! I'm coming to kick your ass bitch!" Luigi said.

"Sonic. Now's not the time to speak to your whores on the phone. We need to find out about this key as we have no other purpose as of right now!" Shadow shouted.

"Whore?! Put me on speaker" Luigi demanded and Sonic complied. "Listen here bitch. I'll whoop your ass!" Luigi shouted, "Fuck you Green guy! Come over right now!" Shadow shouted back. "Bring a bat! This fucker threw our 'only purpose' right out of the window in the first place!" Daffy chimed in. 

"Shut up bitch!" Shadow yelled as he took a swing at Daffy. Daffy ducked under.

"I'm already on my way there. Soon you'll all be dead" Luigi announced.

Sonic threw his phone out the window and Daffy tackled him. As the two fought, Shadow ran out and caught the phone and ran back in. "Fuck this shit. I want you here now!" Shadow demanded. "Quit being hard for me, you piece of shit. Soon I will be there" Luigi said.

Although, Luigi was standing on Tails roof, seeing as Tails didn't live that far from Knuckles in the first place. The Assassin Maid, whom I haven't named yet but will eventually get around to it, was with Luigi. Luigi began to peel an orange, throwing discarded pieces at nearby people. Until one person spoke up. "Get down from Tails roof! I'll kick your ass" 

It was Ryan the living bomb. Shadow peeked his head out of the window, "Shut up bitch"

"Fuck you edge-lord" Ryan said

"Don't make me call my boys on you!" Shadow replied, "In fact, after Luigi gets here and I kick his and Daffy's asses. You're next" 

Luigi dropped an orange peel on Shadow's face. "Eat this bitch!" Luigi said.

Shadow threw the peel at Ryan. "Come outside" Ryan calmly said. But the look he gave Shadow said otherwise. "Fuck you" Shadow said. 

Meanwhile,

Sonic tried calling Tails to get him to answer questions. "Damn-it. It went voicemail! Tails is a bitch!" Sonic screamed. "Fuck this key! Let's go attack people at the store" Daffy said. As they exited Tails house, they noticed a fight going on between Ryan, Luigi and Shadow. "Come on assholes, we're going to the store" Sonic announced.

"OK" everyone including Sonic said. The neighbor even came out and said it to. "Come on gang, I'll give you a lift" the neighbor said. It was Mr. Timothy who done did the thing he just done did. You read it not too long ago, so I shouldn't have to repeat myself. Unless of course, you're a piece of shit, then fuck you. Mr. Timothy got his van started up with a sound that sounded like a lighter turning on. It was a click. A quick yet quiet click. Not unlike the sound of a death beam or an assassin's bolt embedding into flesh. Okay, that bolt sound is sexy actually. Listen to it. Mmmmmm.

Anyway, Sonic and the gang got into the van. Mr. Timothy had gotten on his ballistic suit that could protect him from fire, rain, bullets, God thunder, God fire, knife attacks, sword attacks. But it wouldn't protect his honor as a warrior or him from a shogun attack. Perhaps even the legendary soldier, the Big Boss might decide to kill Mr. Timothy, who's suit could never withstand such might.

Sonic rolled down the window at the light. Next to the van was a couple in a sports car. They had their roof down. Sonic poured wine on the driver. "HEY!" The driver yelled.

"Sonic. Tell him" Shadow said.

Sonic nodded at Shadow and then addressed the driver. "Shadow said to shut up bitch or he'll call his boys on you"

"Sonic, my boy. Tell him" Mr. Timothy said as well.

Sonic nodded at Mr. Timothy and then addressed the driver yet again. "Mr. Timothy said fuck you scum. He'll kill you right now"

"Sonic. Tell him" Luigi said.

Sonic nodded at Luigi and once more addressed the driver. "Luigi said he'll wait till your whore spawns a baby. He'll then strangle and eat it In front of you. Then I'll force your whore to eat the afterbirth"  
The driver got out of the car. He was fuming. "Step out of the car"

Sonic got out of the car and was punched in the belly. Sonic fell. Shadow, Luigi, Ryan and Mr. Timothy quickly got out and attacked the guy. Daffy followed suit and kicked Sonic while he was down. The assassin maid stayed in the van. The driver's wife screamed and attempted to break up the fight. She was actually successful. 

Everyone apologized to each other and hugs were given out. Only because Ryan knew how to settle a fight. He was an expert negotiator. He also didn't see that Daffy snuck up behind him with a bat.

Sonic tackled Daffy before he swung. "Not this time bitch" Sonic said. "Damn you hedgehog!" Daffy yelled.

Daffy's evil plans were foiled yet again. But none could stop Sonic as he decided to pull out a grenade and

"Let's get to the store!" Shadow yelled

"Our only purpose right?" Daffy asked

"Shut up bitch" Shadow said.


	20. Tails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion to the second of Act of this story is finally coming to an end. I have given only the tiniest little details possible when typing these summaries, and now you know why. I.E, you don't know why. No one does.

Chapter Twenty: Tails

Mario and Birdhammer walked into the local Taco bell. "What are we doing here?" Birdhammer asked. Mario pointed at Metal, "I'm sure he's made some deals. There's no need to be sneaky" Mario said.

The two of them approached Metal Koopa. "It's been a long time Stanley" Mario said. "You're the only one whoever calls me by my name. It's always Metal or Koopa or the combination of the two" Metal said. "So what makes you think it was Bowser?" Mario asked.

"Todd had brought something with him. One of those emerald things" Metal explained, "He also brought over a friend. Someone who is also dead I'm sure. I think his name was Goofy"

Mario gasped. He quickly dialed up Tails but received no answer. He called Sonic.

"What's up bitch?" Sonic said.

"Sonic.... Goofy is dead" Mario sadly said.

"So what?! Fuck Goofy! I wanted him to die" Sonic yelled.

Mario hung up and called Daffy. "Daffy. Goofy is dead"

"Damn-it! Not him! He was a good roommate and a good friend.... Who did it?! I'll kill the fucker!" Daffy yelled.

"It was probably one of Eggman's people" Mario said, "we'll meet up soon"

He hung up. "What are we going to do?" Birdhammer asked. Mario looked at Birdhammer and then Metal. "I'm sure this wasn't Bowser. We need to find Tails. Todd got into something he shouldn't have"

To Tails,

Tails and his group hid behind some walls as Dexter's robot rained laser beam after laser beam upon their position. "Damn-it Birk! Why did you do that?" Tails demanded. "Hey! He was asking for it!" Birk replied.

"You could always apologize" Yogi suggested. "I don't think that will actually work" Tails said. 

Yogi took a quick peek at the robots before replying, "Yeah. You're probably right. This guy wants us dead and we're already surrounded"

"He's right. Look at how some of these shots are being fired. They're shifting positions. Most likely because backup arrived" Willie said. "Fuck this shit. Let's just leave" Tails said as he activated a teleport device.  
The four of them quickly rushed into the portal.

After a few moments, the portal exploded. Dexter ordered a ceasefire and checked out the scene. "So they escaped. Very well. I'll hunt them down at a later date"

Tails and his group appeared upon his jet. Rouge was piloting it when they showed up. "Was the mission successful?" She asked

"We got it. But he's pissed. Let's get out of here before we start talking details" Tails said.

"Roger that" Rouge turned the jet around and they headed to safety. 

Tails turned on his phone to check his messages.

To Knuckles,

Knuckles, Kill, Vector and Mighty decided to find where Luigi went to. Kill just teleported his group to where Luigi would soon be. The store.  
As Mr. Timothy parked. Sonic's group got out of the vehicle to come face to face with Knuckles group. "Hey. You guys came to join us?" Sonic asked.

"No. We're for Luigi" Knuckles replied.

"Knuckles... Did you hear the news?" Daffy asked, "Goofy is dead"

Everyone except Sonic was shocked. "Fuck Goofy" Sonic said. Knuckles and Daffy tackled and punched Sonic. "No! Fuck you!" Daffy yelled.

"Who did it, Daffy?" Luigi asked. Daffy got up, "One of Eggman's people" he said bitterly. Knuckles and Sonic got up quickly, "Eggman...." They both angrily spat out. "We need to go see Tails" Sonic said.

To Tails,

A bird landed on the jet's wing. It started smoking heroin. The black tar heroin. It was excited as no one would be able to stop it. Tails saw and activated Wing Safety Protocol. A turret killed the bird instantly.

"Looks like I got a lot of people to call back" Tails said. "Fuck those people" Yogi said. He pulled out a bat and swung it at Tails. Tails ducked under the blow. Yogi screamed in hatred as he rushed forward to tackle Tails. The two slammed into Rouge and she lost control of the jet.

"Shit! You fucking useless bear! We're all going to die!" Tails yelled

The jet spun as it flew towards the ground at an alarming rate. Everyone braced for impact. "I'm so kicking your ass if we survive this" Tails, Birk and Willie told Yogi.

To Bowser,

Bowser wasn’t in the story. But he was now, due in fact to him being mentioned at some point. Was it in the future or the past?

Despite the fact, Bowser stood before the Mushroom Kingdom castle and stared up at it. He wonder where the Mario Brothers went. Perhaps he should go and look for them before kidnapping the princess again. Or better yet, he’d invite them to the event. He could kill two birds with one rock. But only if he could just find them.

They had been missing for quite some time.

To Hamster Man-Made,

He had nothing to add to the story. He had nothing to say nor anything he wanted you to know about him. He is a mystery that would not be resolved until later…. much later.

Perhaps at a later date would you possibly be graced with his presence.

 

But for now he remains in the background. A shadow to the light. But you may know one thing about him. He likes drinking his tea.  
A sweet afternoon tea. Such a rare pleasure.

To Doctor Robotnik,

Earth.

A place that he hadn't thought about for years. As the memories slowly began to trickle in, he smiles. From his harsh childhood, to his innovative and scientific teen years to his adulthood. Technology was always part of his life. He shaped it as it shaped him. But that wasn't the only thing in his life.

Failures.

There would be a point in his life where all that he created would be destroyed. A event that would repeat itself over and over again. Defeat at the hands of his greatest nemesis. The hedgehog.

The scientist gritted his teeth as the bitter memories took a hold of the scene. His inventions destroyed, his plans foiled, his humiliation spread throughout the world. Broadcasted for all to see. In his anger and defeat and shame, only one plan came to mind.

Escape.

Escape and grow. Escape and learn. Plot and build. He didn't leave alone though. He had gathered brilliant minds and together they plotted. They left for the stars and together they conquered. Together they were one.

But time passed, events interfered and now it was time to return. Not out of wanting, but rather purpose. He needed something.

The Robotic Empire had come at last for the promised land. Or so one would think.

While Julian Ivo Robotnik would have his revenge on that damned hedgehog. Once and for all. It would have to wait. For now...

To The Kill of Kills,

He sits alone as he's always been. A murderer of legend. One of his challengers have recently fallen. And perhaps a few more would follow soon. 

He however thought not. 

With such power as his, would stopping one plane be too much for him to handle? No, for it would barely even count as a simple distraction. But regardless of his boredom levels, he would still accomplish what he set out to do. Save his challengers so they could challenge him. There's were so very few who could put up a decent fight. One might even say Hamster Man-made would be one such being.

No.

Never him.

In-fact, he was never brought up at all.

Zoo-Cats secret base,

The Zoo-Cats were still here. Their bases all may have been destroyed, but they, the members of Zoo-Cats were still here. And they were pissed. Soon they would make their move against Knuckles and his friends. In fact. They knew where he was right now.

The leader of the Zoo-Cats, Ziga master of the temple trees would lead his army to attack. But just then someone called the great and powerful Ziga. "Hello?" Ziga asked.

"Shut up bitch" Shadow said and hung up.

Ziga was speechless.

To Captain Gunkill,

Captain Gunkill had been quite busy killing seagulls and not bothering to attack Sonic. Old man Knuckles knew this and so told Gunkill that Daffy was a bird. Gunkill was pleased by this and swore to take action soon. He had eaten some fired bird meat and would soon attack someone.

After needlessly killing several innocent bystanders in a fit of psychological damning 'passion', he'd soon start his job. The kill Sonic job. The one he was hired to do. 

But fuck this guy. Why'd I even put him in this story? Fuck it.

As Captain Gunkill prepared himself, he took out a sandwich and stared. The sandwich was glorious. On it was 3 types of meats, 5 types of cheese, tomatoes, lettuce, onions, pickles and bacon. It had a spicy mustard, mayo and a chili green paste. It was very unique indeed. The Gods sang songs about. Even God chimed in. But only after brutally murdering 500 birds in the sky above Gunkill. Gunkill smiled.  
But like I said earlier, fuck this guy.

To Mario,

Mario, Birdhammer and Metal walked out of the taco bell. Mario spotted a rabbit. "Fuck you rabbit" Mario said.

The rabbit was Buggs, "What you say, bitch?" 

Mario walked over to Buggs and the two bumped heads. "Damn. You win this time" Mario walked away. His two followers followed. But Buggs, confused about what happened, followed as well. Buggs called up his boys to meet him.

"Where to now?" Birdhammer asked, "Like I said. We're going to find Tails" Mario replied.

"The fox guy?" Birdhammer asked again.

"Yep. The fox guy"

"Oh well fuck him" 

Mario smiled, "Yep. Fuck him"

 

End of Act Two


End file.
